Powered Hearts
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: After dealing with some troublesome eagles, Alvin ends up turning into one, and with it a special power. Shadow the wolf hungers for this power, and attempts to take it for himself. All hope is lost, and Rylie fears she won't be able to protect her friends anymore. Will the chipmunks decide on what really is important? CGI version! Continuation of Emerging Shadows.
1. Taken Power

**Hey, ya'll! Guess what? I decided to start this earlier! I just couldn't help myself. **

**Chapter 1: Taken Power**

Rylie raced through the woods along with Copper, Brittany, Simon, and Theodore. They were searching for their friends, hoping that they were okay. As Rylie ran on, she thought about everything that she had witnessed so far.

She thought of when Alvin ate the Red Orbs. That caused him to have a special power to be healed immediately when hurt and the berries also turned him into an eagle because the eagles put an antidote in the Red Orbs they kept. She thought of when Jeanette was captured by the greedy farmer, but soon escaped. She thought of when Pike went missing, and now she didn't know where he was. Her mind was full of worries, and now she, Copper, Brittany, Simon, and Theodore were searching for Jeanette, Salty, and Eleanor, because Salty went on a walk with them in the woods, and they heard Jeanette scream.

Rylie gulped as they entered wolf territory. She didn't like the fact that Salty, Jeanette, and Eleanor's scent led here; they must have been carried away by a wolf. That was successfully discovered when Copper smelled something new. "Guys, I smell a wolf!" He yipped. Rylie sniffed too. "It's stale; the wolf probably took away Salty, Jeanette, and Eleanor!" Brittany began to run ahead. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

The others followed the pink clad Chipette, and soon they found the wolves' camp. Rylie motioned them to stay where they were, and they nodded obediently. The chocolate lab puppy trotted in a bush and peeked out of it. She widened her eyes when she saw something she did not see coming.

Sure enough, Salty, Jeanette, and Eleanor were there… along with Pike and Alvin. There were wolves surrounding the chipmunks and puppies, watching a silver glow that the eagle-Alvin carried intently. The light got stronger and stronger, and Rylie had to cover her eyes. Soon the light vanished in a flash, and Rylie glanced back to the clearing. She gasped as she saw Alvin collapse on the ground weakly… and he was now a chipmunk again.

Salty and Pike raced to Alvin's side and sniffed him. "You okay?" Salty murmured. Alvin slowly nodded. "Y-yea, just a bit… dizzy…"

Rylie pricked her ears, trying to hear the conversation better. A jet black wolf that she recognized as Shadow, who once tried to kill her brother, Copper, spoke in his freakishly deep voice. "Finally… I can have the power I've longed for…" Salty sighed miserably as Shadow asked him what to do next. "To get the power, you need to take the Silver Orbs that the power was absorbed in and eat them."

Shadow licked his lips hungrily, and Rylie wasn't sure if it was hunger for the berries, or hunger for the power. Either way, he took the two and swallowed them. After a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Shadow looked down at himself, and didn't see or feel a difference. "Well?" He barked, waiting. "Why… isn't anything… happening!?" He growled and pinned Pike to the ground. "You liar! You set me up!"

Pike screeched in pain as Shadow dug his teeth in his side. Salty growled furiously and lunched at Shadow. Salty bit down on his tail as hard as he could, causing Shadow to yelp and hop off of Pike, who stumbled in the shadows fearfully. Salty bared his teeth at Shadow. "It takes time to effect! You just have to be patient!"

Shadow glanced at Salty suspiciously. "Alright then. Crystal!" He called. A silver-blue female wolf trotted over. "Yes, Shadow?" She asked while bowing her head respectfully. Shadow gestured to Salty, Alvin, Pike, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "Take these five away. Don't let them escape." Crystal sighed reluctantly. "Yes, Shadow…" Crystal bared her teeth at the chipmunks and puppies. "Get moving!" The female wolf guided them to a hollow log and shoved them in. She quickly made sure no one was watching before glancing at them again.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for everything. I hate doing this to you, but I have no choice. I promise I'll help you escape tonight, so be ready," Crystal whispered to them. Salty blinked in shock, but he nodded in understanding. "Thank you Crystal, but do you realize you're risking your own life?" Crystal nodded. "It's worth it. I'd rather die for you five instead of living for this savage," Crystal gestured to Shadow when she said 'savage'.

Salty inhaled and exhaled. "Alright. Thank you so much for your help, Crystal." She smiled. "Of course. Don't let anyone know about it." Crystal stood up and gathered some bamboo from her jaws and stabled it against the entrance of the log and tied it up there with weeds, making them trapped. **_(Rylie didn't hear the conversation between Crystal and Salty; she only saw that her friends were taken away in captivity.)_**

By now, Rylie was back to the others, panting hard. "Guys… they… they took… they're in… they've got…" Rylie tried to say between breaths. Brittany held her paws out in front of her. "Take it easy, Rylie… one at a time…" Rylie sat down and started to relax. The others waited patiently for her to catch her breath again. "The wolves… they took them. They're being held in captivity!"

Simon, Theodore, Copper, and Brittany gasped. "What?" They said simultaneously. Rylie held up a paw. "Wait, there's more." They all listened intently, not sure if they wanted to hear it. Rylie leaned forward. "Alvin's a chipmunk again." There was silence for about 10 seconds before Simon sighed and smiled, crossing his arms. "Well. That's convenient." When Simon said 'convenient', he frowned.

Copper glanced around. "C'mon, we gotta save them!" Rylie nodded. "But we have to be extremely quiet," Theodore nervously glanced at the freakishly big wolves. "H-how are we gonna d-do that?" Simon placed a paw on his little brother's shoulder. "If you don't want to, you don't have to…" Theodore shook his head. "No, I wanna help! I don't wanna cower behind like a baby!"

Simon was shocked by his enthusiasm, but he smiled and accepted it. "Great, Theo! I love your spirit," Theo slightly smiled as well. Rylie narrowed her eyes. "We can't save them now. Let's wait until nightfall, when everyone's sleeping." They all agreed and hid in some brush so the wolves couldn't find them.

OoOoOoO

The moon lightened up the darkness of the night. Alvin looked up through the bamboo bars to the sky. It was a beautiful night. Millions of stars twinkled, and the moon shined like there was no tomorrow. Alvin could've sworn that he even saw a shooting star. _Wherever Theodore is, I'm sure he'd wish upon it. _

Alvin turned to look at the others, and he saw Jeanette and Eleanor facing the opposite direction of him, which satisfied him. **_(I don't like writing about that, but I wanna be realistic... so, sorry.) _**Pike was lying in the corner, staring at the wall, while Salty was… who knows what he was doing.

Alvin pricked his ears as he heard someone coming. He shrunk into the shadows, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

It was Crystal. She came to help them escape. "Crystal! You've come!" Pike yipped quietly. Crystal nodded. "Yes, I have. You gotta be quick now; the night patrol will be back soon." Crystal untied the vines and removed the bamboo from the hole. "Hurry, now," Crystal rushed. Alvin, Pike, Salty, Jeanette, and Eleanor all hopped out of the hole and raced across the clearing. They jumped in some bushes and turned to Crystal.

Salty smiled. "Thanks so much for your help," He murmured. "But I'm sorry you have to get in trouble for this…" Crystal smiled. "Nah, it's fine. I'll be okay. Shadow would never hurt me." Pike thought for a moment. "How about you come with us? You said yourself you hated working for Shadow."

Crystal was silent. Pike blinked. "Crystal?" Crystal sighed. "I don't know… even as a practical slave, I don't feel like I should leave…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't go. I have a mate, and soon will have pups. I have to stay here." For the first time, Alvin noticed that she was bigger than the rest of them. _She's pregnant with pups. How come I never noticed? _

Salty nodded in understanding. "Of course. We understand completely. Good luck, Crystal," Crystal bowed her head. "Thank you. Good luck for you as well."

With one last look at their wolf friend, the 5 set off to find the others.

**I know what you're all thinking; I'm an idiot. YES, they are only chipmunks, but still... I don't feel comfortable writing about that! I don't know why... I hope you're okay with it, because I just wanted to be realistic... glad that's over.**

**Read and review and I'll update soon. :) **

**P.S... If you guys have suggestions for this story, just write so in a review or pm! (Must be appropriate.)**


	2. Discovery-Plan

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait. I was gone this weekend. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Discovery-Plan**

Salty pricked his ears. "Hey, look! We made it to our camp." Jeanette and Eleanor hopped to where they slept and looked around the camp. They saw Alvin poke his head from behind Pike, and they understood immediately. "Uh… Ellie?" Eleanor turned her attention on Jeanette. "Let's get the food storage over here…" Eleanor nodded and followed her older sister to where the food was hidden.

Jeanette grabbed some fruit and Eleanor seized some meat. The two walked back to Alvin, Salty, and Pike and dropped the food down by them. **_(By now, Alvin had his hoodie on.) _**Salty and Pike took the meat gratefully, while the three chipmunks had some fruit.

Jeanette gulped her food down before turning to Salty. "Where do you suppose everyone else is?" Salty shrugged. "I don't know… we should look for them." Pike swallowed some meat before slightly growling. "To risk our chances out there with the wolves? No thank you,"

Eleanor glared at Pike. "It's for our friends sakes!" Jeanette nodded, but didn't dare say anything. Salty agree with Eleanor as well. "Pike, the wolves might have taken them! We can't let them get hurt!"

Pike was silent for a moment. Finally he stood up. "Alright. But I'm leading the way, because I know how the wolves work." Pike trotted off in the forest with the others following behind.

OoOoOoO

Rylie glanced at the night sky. She turned to the others and nodded, motioning it was time to help them escape. She trotted into the clearing, and she immediately raced to the shadows as a wolf came into view. Rylie watched as the wolf turned to the bamboo fence, and removed it. She blinked in confusion. Was the wolf… letting them escape?

Rylie decided her friends were safe with the wolves, so she went back in the woods to them. She whispered, "Let's go back to camp. A wolf is helping them escape," Copper blinked in surprise. "What? The wolves captured them, though!" Rylie glanced at her brother. "**Shadow **captured them. He ordered the other wolves to do it. They have no choice but to obey him."

Copper didn't answer, so Rylie pushed past him and trotted back to their camp. Brittany watched Simon, Theodore, and Copper follow her. Brittany turned back to where the wolf seemed to be letting them escape, and she gasped when she saw Jeanette and Eleanor's faces; they looked so scared. Brittany saw Salty and Pike too, and…

The pink clad Chipette immediately whipped around as she unexpectingly saw Alvin. She raced back to Rylie and the others, and Simon glanced at her. "What took so long?" The blue clad chipmunk asked. Brittany smiled nervously. "Oh, I just thought I saw something…" Simon's eyes widened. "What? Where?"

Brittany shuffled her feet. "It's nothing. I thought I saw it, but it was nothing." Simon blinked at her suspiciously, but he shook the thought away. "Okay then."

The chipmunks and Copper stopped unexpectingly as Rylie suddenly stood as still as stone. "Rylie? Is there something wrong?" Copper asked. But, he didn't get an answer; Rylie didn't even blink.

Theodore nervously stood in front of his friend. "Rylie? Are you okay?" Rylie didn't move. Theodore started to panic. "Rylie? Hello? What's wrong? What's going on?" Simon slowly padded up to his brother, but before he could do anything, Rylie suddenly gasped and tumbled to the ground.

"Rylie!" Theodore raced to his friend and glanced down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Rylie inhaled deeply. "Yea… I'm fine… I had a vision." Simon nodded interestedly. "That explains it." Brittany stepped up. "What was it about?" Simon was going to tell Brittany that wasn't any of her business, but Rylie told them first.

"My mother came to me. She said the wolves that our friends were captured from… the wolf Shadow who took the power… all of them… are the wolves that took over the dog pack." The chipmunks and Copper gasped. "What?" Copper asked.

Rylie thoughtfully shook her head. "We have to go back. That's what she said. If we let Shadow keep the power, he'll go in chaos and kill everyone." Simon gulped. Theodore whimpered and hugged his older brother. "H-how do we stop him?" Brittany asked, trying to be bold. Rylie sighed and looked up. "I don't know."

Everything was silent. Copper cocked his head, feeling awkward. "Uh… shall we continue walking to camp?" Rylie blinked before getting back to her senses. "No. We must return to the wolf camp." Copper gaped. "What about the others? They're bound to have gone back to camp!"

Rylie was silent. Soon she sighed. "You might be right. Okay, let's go."

Simon, Brittany, and Theodore all exchanged glances before following the two puppies.

OoOoOoO

Pike led the way and padded on back into the wolves' territory. He sniffed the air before growling. "What is it, Pike?" Jeanette asked nervously. Pike sniffed again and stopped growling. "Wait… I smell… Rylie! And Copper!" Jeanette and Eleanor squealed in excitement. "Have we found them?" Eleanor asked, looking around. "I don't see them." Jeanette murmured.

Salty sniffed as well. "It's coming from this way," Salty turned and trotted towards a few bushes. He gasped in shock as suddenly something popped out of them. "SALTY!" It screamed as it toppled on top of him. Salty shook his head to clear it before glancing at what just pinned him. "Copper!" He yelped in joy. Soon, Rylie, Simon, Theodore, and Brittany raced out of the bushes.

Alvin gasped. "Si! Theo!" He ran up and hugged his brothers. Brittany smiled. "Jeanette! Ellie! You're okay!" She as well hugged her sisters. Rylie wagged her tail furiously as she dog-hugged her brothers. "Pike, Salty. What happened back there? We saw a wolf, and it looked like she was letting you escape,"

Salty answered Rylie's question. "That was Crystal. She helped us escape because she wants to get rid of Shadow just as much as we do." Copper frowned. "Do you think we'll see her again?" Pike nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it, but I also wouldn't hope for it. We outa be careful now,"

After a few minutes of silence, Rylie cleared her head. "If we're gonna get rid of Shadow, we have to make a plan." The 10 friends all gathered together in a group while discussing on what they would do. Rylie placed a paw in the middle. "Are we agreed?"

Pike put his paw on his sisters. "I'm in!" Copper smirked. "Yea!" Salty agreed as well as the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Rylie smiled. "Alright, then. We can do this!" They all lifted up their paws in the air before racing into the wolf territory.

**Read and review and I'll update soon!**


	3. Plan Activated

**Chapter 3: Plan Activated**

Rylie led them all to a mud patch. She gestured into the brown liquid. "Hop in; we wanna disguise our scents." Brittany gasped. "Are you crazy? I'm not going in there!" Alvin chuckled. "Stop being such a drama queen and get in!" With that, the red clad chipmunk shoved Brittany in, having her scream in terror. Brittany stood up, spitting out mud and she angrily glared at her counterpart.

"Don't worry, Britt; we all have to get muddy," Copper muttered and he shook his fur out, causing mud to splatter all over Brittany and the others. She gasped in disgust. "Ewwwwwww I need a bath!"

After swimming in the mud pit for a little longer, the 4 puppies and 6 chipmunks continued on their way to the wolf camp, which soon they got there.

The 10 companions all watched the wolves in the clearing. Rylie glanced up at the cloudy sky; even though the sun was hidden, she could tell dawn was approaching. She turned her attention to the three arguing wolves in the middle of their camp. Rylie listened in to what they were bickering about.

"I'm telling ya, I saw it first!" A brown wolf growled, placing a paw on a dead, scrawny rabbit. Another wolf with a dark gray pelt bared his teeth. "You might have seen it first, but I caught it! It's mine!" The other wolf with light gray fur flexed his claws in the soft sand. "You're both wrong; it's mine! I smelled it first!"

The three wolves, who were supposed to be on watch duty, started fighting each other for the rabbit. Rylie turned to her friends and motioned them with a paw to come slowly. She whispered in Copper's ear, "You remember your part?" Copper gulped and nodded. Rylie shoved Copper out of the bush, making tons of clatter.

The three wolves whipped around and glared at Copper, who smiled nervously while waving a paw. Copper cleared his throat before spitting his tongue out at the wolves. "You can't catch me! Na-na-na-boo-boo!" He sang. The light gray wolf howled. "It's one of those wolf pups!" The dark gray wolf growled. "Stand your guard; he's trying to fool us,"

Copper realized he didn't get their full attention yet, so he tried harder. "Yea, that's right; you wolves won't come an' get me cuz' you're too fat an' lazy! All you rabbit-breaths ever do is sit around and sleep!" The light gray wolf glanced at the dark one. "Now shall we get him?"

The dark wolf growled furiously. "Go, go, go!" Copper smirked and raced away out of the camp with the wolves on his tail. Rylie smiled. The plan was going smoothly so far.

Rylie led the others into the clearing. She motioned Salty, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette to go look for the Silver Orbs in one of the dens, while she, Eleanor, Alvin, and Theodore went to find where Shadow slept. Pike kept watch outside for any other wolves.

Salty sniffed inside one of the dens. He shook his head. "This one isn't it," He whispered. Brittany nervously glanced inside of the den. She silently prayed the wolves wouldn't wake up.

Salty moved on to another den. This one had no sleeping wolves in it. Simon and Jeanette hesitated when Salty walked inside it. Brittany turned to them. "Are you coming or what?" She hissed quietly. The two bespectacled chipmunks exchanged glances before followed Brittany inside.

Salty sniffed around, searching for the Silver Orbs. That's when Brittany thought of something.

"Hey, Salty… if Shadow ate the Silver Orbs, why are we looking for them in here?" She asked. Salty turned to look down at the chipmunk, though she was only about an inch smaller than he was. "Because, whenever power is absorbed inside a Silver Orb, wherever it happened, new ones grow around that area."

Brittany nodded in understanding. "Where did Alvin stand when the power was taken from him?" Salty sniffed around. "He was right outside this den." Brittany turned to the entrance of the small cove. She examined the opening for any white glow. Nothing.

That's when Simon and Jeanette hopped over fast but quiet. Brittany glanced at them. "Where were you two?" She hissed. Jeanette opened her mouth to speak, but Simon interrupted. "We found some Silver Orbs. They're hidden in a few bushes behind the dens."

Brittany alerted Salty about this, and they followed the bespectacled chipmunks to the back of the dens. Simon plucked a few Orbs out of the ground and handed them to Salty. Salty nodded. "We need at least 4. The power grows if the matter it's in is bigger. If it is smaller, it weakens a bit."

Jeanette gasped. "That would mean Shadow would have a lot of power! Much more than Alvin had!" Salty nodded. "That's why we need to get rid of the power before he can do anything."

OoOoOoO

Rylie poked her head through one of the dens. She gulped when she saw a whole bunch of wolves sleeping. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark before looking around. Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

She slowly stepped out of the den and turned to face the three chipmunks, but they were gone. Rylie widely looked around in panic, and she sighed in relief when she saw Eleanor, Theodore, and Alvin trotting back towards her. "Where were you?" She asked.

Alvin simply pointed to a den near the camp entrance. "Shadow's sleeping in there," Rylie nodded, a bit furious that they went off alone, but she didn't bring that up. She walked towards the den with the other three following. Rylie glanced inside and immediately pulled her head away from what she saw and heard. "He's moving…" She nervously murmured.

Eleanor and Theodore huddled together in fear. Rylie closed her eyes hopefully, and soon the stirring stopped. She sighed in relief. Rylie demanded Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor to head off into the bushes, but they refused to leave her alone.

Rylie glanced back inside the den. Shadow lied still with both eyes shut tightly. Rylie's gaze traveled to where Salty and the others were, looking for some Silver Orbs. Rylie thought they were wasting their time, because Shadow ate the Orbs, but Salty was stubborn. He insisted it, so Rylie just let him. All the same, she didn't like the idea of it.

Rylie realized they were walking towards her, with what looked like Silver Orbs. _Where'd they get those? _Rylie wondered in confusion. She walked towards them quietly. "Salty, where'd you-" Salty interrupted. "No time to chat; where's Shadow?" Rylie pointed with her muzzle to the small den. Salty nodded before approaching it.

Salty suddenly let out a scream. Rylie whipped around as well as the chipmunks and Pike. She gaped in horror as Shadow pinned Salty to the ground. "You think you could fool me?" Shadow spat in Salty's face angrily. Salty whimpered with his ears flapped back.

Shadow picked Salty up roughly before tossing him few feet away in the dirt. Salty scrambled up to his paws and raced past Shadow to his siblings and friends. "Go! Run!" Salty yelped.

By now, the whole wolf pack was awake. Several wolves came out of their dens in confusion, wondering what all the noise was about. "What on earth-?" A female wolf gasped as she saw the chipmunks and puppies in the camp.

Alvin shoved his brothers up the first tree he saw, wanting to keep them safe. Pike slashed at a few wolves while his brother and sister raced off in the forest for a head start before racing after them. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were already in a tree, racing through the branches after Rylie, Pike, and Salty. Unfortunately, no one knew where Copper ran off to.

The wolves weren't letting them escape. Shadow lifted his snout in the air and let out a loud howl. Most of his pack raced forward after the puppies.

**Read and review and I'll update soon. **


	4. Too Close

**Hello guys and gals! I've got a new chapter up. ^-^ I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4: Too Close**

Rylie had never run faster in her life. She raced down the dirt trail with her two brothers, Salty and Pike. She had no idea where Copper was or where the chipmunks went, but for some reason, she felt deep inside of her that they were okay.

The three pups turned a corner and skidded to a halt when they saw a giant boulder blocking their path. Two buff wolves from the other side hopped on top of the boulder, growling at the chocolate labs. Rylie and her brothers backed away, but they stopped when Shadow and three other wolves came from the other side. Rylie, Pike, and Salty went tail to tail **_(Like back to back, but as you know dogs don't stand on two feet.) _**to each other, watching the wolves' every move intently.

Shadow bared his razor sharp teeth. "You three are nothing but trouble! I should kill you right now!" Just then, a loud yell interrupted Shadow.

"BONZAIII!" A brown puppy came tumbling out from a few bushes, spiraling out of control. It slid under several wolfs' legs until the puppy crashed into Salty, Pike, and Rylie, creating a big pup-pile. Rylie huffed and glanced at the puppy.

Copper.

She opened her mouth to speak to him, but Shadow spoke first. "Well, it looks like we've got all four of them now," The other wolves smiled in satisfaction. Shadow lifted a paw. "I would feast on you four, but I have better uses for you." Rylie nervously looked into the black wolf's eyes as he continued.

"Take them back to the camp. And this time, I assign Pine to guard them. I hope you don't let them _escape _like what happened last time." Shadow looked at Crystal while saying this, who lowered her head to the ground, getting cold stares from other wolves.

Shadow lifted his chin. "Let's go."

Among some tree branches sat 6 chipmunks, watching in terror as the wolves took away their friends. "What do we do? What do we do?" Brittany said worriedly. "How do we help them escape? What do we do?"

Brittany stopped talking to herself and payed her attention to Simon, who was calming Theodore down. Brittany saw him murmur something in Theo's ear, and soon the green clad chipmunk seemed less upset. The pink clad Chipette's jealousy returned as she remembered how terrible she was at comforting her sisters. Simon made it look so easy, but it was way harder than it looked.

Eventually Simon noticed she was staring at him. He flattened his ears and tried his best to ignore her, but the hard and cold stare she gave him was too much. Brittany suddenly felt something tug on her arm furiously.

"Brittany!" Brittany recognized Eleanor's voice as the green clad Chipette stared in her older sister's eyes. "Why are you looking at Simon like that?" She asked demandingly. Brittany ripped her arm out of her sister's grip. "What's it to you?"

Eleanor seriously crossed her arms. "Everything. You're my sister; why are you giving Simon such a hard time?" Brittany was silent. She eventually gave up as she knew Eleanor wouldn't stop asking. "Alright, have it your way. Simon is just so good at comforting, and I suck at it! There, happy now?"

Eleanor's expression didn't change. She just stared at her sister. Brittany paused and added, "Don't judge me." Eleanor didn't even blink. "Too late!"

Brittany was about to ask why Eleanor was acting so strange, when Alvin hissed at the two girls. "Hey, guys! Are you deaf? Let's go; we can't let those wolves keep our friends!" Brittany and Eleanor exchanged glances before following Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette.

OoOoOoO

Rylie reluctantly followed the wolves back to their camp. Thoughts stirred through her mind as she walked with her brothers, surrounded by wolves. _What kind of 'good use' does Shadow mean? _Rylie glanced nervously at her brother, Copper. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Copper whimpered. "I don't know." He whispered back. Salty overheard their conversation. "Guys, we don't have to worry; everything will be fine. Pike says he's got a plan already." Rylie and Copper nodded and walked on.

Suddenly, Pike stumbled and howled in agony. Rylie, Copper, Salty, and the wolves jumped in surprise as they watched the pup howling in the dirt on his back. Shadow growled. "What's this all about?"

Pike whimpered. "M-my leg…" Copper gasped, but Rylie winked at him. Copper than understood it was all an act. Shadow glowered down at Pike. "You get back up right now!" Pike stood up on shaky legs before falling back down.

Copper smirked. _Who knew Pike was so good at acting. _That's when Rylie started 'freaking out'. She raced to her brother and looked down at him. "He's hurt too badly!" Salty stepped up. "We need to get some dandelions!" One of the wolves widely looked around. "What would we need dandelions for?"

Salty pleadingly looked up at the wolves. "Please, help! He's our brother! Besides, didn't you want to use us all? If you want that, **_all _**of us must be healed!" Shadow growled. "Stick, Bone." Two wolves turned their attention to Shadow. The black wolf continued. "Go find some dandelions. Now."

Stick and Bone raced off to find the yellow weed. Shadow glanced at Crystal. "You watch them… and I mean it this time." Crystal lowered her head. "Yes, Alpha." Shadow turned to the last wolf. "Go with Stick and Bone." The wolf nodded and ran after them.

Shadow turned and raced into the forest, leaving Crystal, Pike, Rylie, Copper, and Salty. Crystal glanced down at Pike when all the other wolves were gone. "Are you okay?" Pike smiled. "I was always okay. It was just an act!" Crystal sighed in relief, and all the puppies laughed. Crystal looked this way and that. "Alright, no one's around. I suggest you leave."

Rylie looked up at the wolf in concern. "What about you? Shadow'll be so mad at you when he-"Crystal shushed her. "The only important thing is that you'll be safe." A tear traveled down Rylie's eye. "Thank you, Crystal. You mean a lot to us."

The puppies whipped around as they heard the wolves coming back. Crystal shooed them. "Go on, now. It's your only chance." The four puppies reluctantly ran into the forest, opposite of the wolves. Tears streamed down Rylie's eyes when she heard angry wolf howls behind her, but she didn't dare look back.

OoOoOoO

Alvin worriedly looked around down at the ground. Brittany panted a few branches behind him. "Did… did you find them?" Alvin bit his lip. "I… no, but, I think we're close-" Brittany interrupted. "I've had enough of 'you think.' How about we keep going until you 'know'?"

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor caught up. "Hey… what's up… with… the pace, guys?" Simon asked between breaths. Brittany looked at Simon and gestured with her paw to Alvin. "Mr. I-think-I-know-everything got us lost… again!"

Alvin kept gazing around. "We aren't lost!" Brittany rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. "What do we do now, Simon?" She asked. Simon straightened his glasses. "I suggest we go back where we came. Maybe then we could find out where we are, and go on the right path- - we must have took a wrong turn or something," Alvin rolled his eyes. "Simon, we're traveling in _trees. _How could we take a wrong turn up here?"

Simon glanced at his older brother. "Are you questioning my logic?" Before Alvin could answer, Theodore cut in. "Guys, please don't fight…" Jeanette nodded. "Yea, fighting makes nothing better. We have to find Pike, Salty, Copper and Rylie!" Simon sighed before nodding. "Alright. Sorry… let's move on." Simon looked at Alvin. "Did you find out where we are yet?"

Alvin wanted to lie so they wouldn't worry, but that would make things worse. He sighed reluctantly. "No. We're lost. Definitely lost."

Eleanor yelped. "Lost? What do we do?" Brittany saw Simon starting to comfort her sister. She fumed in anger, but she tried hard to keep it down. Her jealousy returned as Simon eased Eleanor in just a few seconds, while all Brittany could do was fail. She was ready to pound Simon, but she knew that would make everything worse. And she just couldn't bring herself to pound Simon; she couldn't bring herself to pound anyone. Besides Alvin.

Brittany decided to ignore Simon. She figured it would be the best, but it didn't work that well. She started observing him closely, and Simon realized this. He shifted uncomfortably before asking, "Is… there something you need, Brittany?" Brittany blinked and quickly shook her head and looked away. Alvin suspiciously glanced at his counterpart. _Why was she gazing at Simon, I wonder?_

Jeanette broke the silence by clapping her paws loudly together. "C'mon, guys, we gotta save our friends!" Simon nodded before sitting up. "Right. Let's go, gang." Alvin gasped as Simon led the way and shoved his younger brother behind him. "I'm oldest, Simon. Never forget that. Let's go, gang!" The 5 chipmunks all rolled their eyes as Alvin led them forward.

**Alvin, Alvin, Alvin... always needing to be first! ;)**

**Read and review and I'll update soon. **


	5. Strange Dreams

**Chapter 5: Strange Dreams**

_Alvin walked down an invisible sidewalk with his counterpart, wondering where they were heading. His eyes widened as he saw Pike, Salty, and Copper sliding down a Cliffside that wasn't there. Alvin watched in horror as they fell down into darkness, and soon he heard a splash of water. Alvin felt the ground leave from him as he also was falling, but not in water. He reached his hand out to Brittany, who watched in terror. He couldn't hang on anymore; Alvin let go and landed on something bouncy- - a trampoline? Alvin tried standing up, but he couldn't. _

_"Brittany!" Alvin called. He blinked when he saw Simon and Theodore. "Help!" He called to them. Simon and Theodore didn't seem to notice him; they walked on. Alvin watched in confusion, but then he saw Shadow. Anger surged through Alvin as he remembered Shadow tried to kill his friend. _

_Alvin managed to stand up and attack the black wolf, but he disappeared. Alvin landed on the black ground, pain searing throughout his body. He looked up and saw Brittany, who stared at him with loving eyes. She reached a paw down at him, and Alvin smiled and was about to grab it, but a sudden twister came and Brittany ran away in fear. Alvin watched her leave in sadness, and the twister sucked him up. _

_Alvin never felt dizzier. The twister tossed him in the air and he landed again on nothing, though he wasn't hurt. Alvin gasped as he saw someone he did not expect to see. "Mom?" He whispered. _

_Vinny smiled. "My dear… come with me. I'll take you to wondrous places." She reached down a paw towards him, and Alvin was tempted to take it, but he pulled back. Vinny looked at him with hurt in her gaze, which stabbed Alvin's heart. "I… I can't. I have to save my friends." Vinny nodded. "I understand. But do you want to see your father, first?" _

_Alvin blinked. "Dave?" Vinny frowned. "No… Jack." _

_Rylie appeared from the darkness. "Jack? My dad was Jack! I must see him!" Vinny didn't answer. Rylie started to plead. "Where is my dad? Is he here? I already lost my brothers! Where is he? Is mom here too?" Alvin tried hard to keep calm, but it didn't work that well. He blocked Rylie out, not wanting to see her agony. _

_Soon, it was silent. Alvin turned, and saw Rylie and Vinny were gone. He sniffed sadly; he now felt alone. "Hello?" He called out through the darkness. No one answered his call._

Alvin opened his eyes, gasping loudly. His heart was pounding furiously, and he was glad it all was just a dream. He soon relaxed and stared up at the stars. He turned as he heard his name being called.

"Alvin? Are you okay?" It was Brittany.

Alvin nodded. "Yea, just a dream…" Brittany understood. "I see. Do you mind sharing it?" Alvin nervously shuffled his feet. "Y-yea, I guess." Brittany sat down next to him. "You don't have to."

Alvin glanced in her blue eyes. He had never seen her act so calm and soothing before. He inhaled and exhaled before beginning. "It's alright, I'll tell. It might help me out a bit. We lost Pike, Salty, and Copper down a Cliffside. Simon and Theodore ignored me, and you ran off. The most surprising thing in it was I saw Vinny…"

Brittany blinked. "Who's Vinny?" Alvin answered shakily. "M-my mom." Brittany was silent for a few moments. Soon she sighed. "Okay. Is there anything else?" Alvin felt awkward. "Uh… well, I just realized Rylie's dad shares the same name as mine." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Is that so? How about something important?"

Alvin shrugged. "None of it is important. It's just a dumb dream."

Soon Brittany went back to her leaf bed and Alvin snuggled into his. What they didn't know was it wasn't just a dumb dream.

OoOoOoO

_Theodore smiled in delight as he heard the oven 'ding' as it signaled the cake was done. He let Dave open the oven before Theodore brought the mini cake out with chipmunk-sized oven mittens. He set it down on the table, where it would cool off. After a little while, Theo checked the time before bringing the cake into a bedroom. He approached a light green bed and smiled._

_ "Happy Birthday, Eleanor!" _

_The green clad Chipette stood up and gasped. "Oh, Theodore, thank you so much!" She reached out and hugged her counterpart. Theodore hugged back happily. "Of course, Ellie!" _

_Eleanor decided to wait and eat the cake for later. She and Theodore played for a little while with Rylie before suddenly lightning struck the ground right outside the house. Theodore gasped in shock and hugged a pillow tightly. Eleanor reached her paw out and held his hand with a warm smile on her face. This soothed Theodore, and he smiled back. _

_The house suddenly was being lifted. Theodore's eyes widened as he realized the house was picked up by a tornado. It spun around and round like crazy, making Theodore dizzy. He held onto Eleanor's hand tightly when the house disappeared. Theodore's eyes watered when Eleanor screamed as her grip detached from Theodore._

_Theodore flew around the tornado, feeling lonely and scared. He saw his brothers, Jeanette, Brittany, and Rylie in the tornado a few times, all screaming. Theodore felt himself being thrown, and he was shocked that he lived through it. _

_Theodore stood up, not feeling any pain. He looked around the dark, dusty, creepy place. "Eleanor?" He called. "Simon? Dave? Rylie? Alvin?" Theodore felt like he was the last one on earth._

Theodore stood up with a yelp. He looked around, the fear started to leave him. It immediately came back when he remembered Eleanor. _I have to make sure she's okay! _Theodore stood up and ran to Eleanor's leaf bed. "Eleanor! Ellie, are you okay?" He started shaking her.

Eleanor moaned and turned her head, opening her green eyes. She smiled when she saw her counterpart. "Hi, Theodore! Is there something wrong?"

Theodore sighed in relief. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Eleanor giggled. "Well, I'm just fine. You don't need to worry!" Theodore smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Okay then. Good-night, Eleanor." Eleanor returned the call. "Good-night, Theo."

Theodore turned, about to leave, when he just couldn't take it anymore. He looked back to Eleanor. "Ellie?" She turned to look at him. Theodore continued. "I… I had a nightmare… that I lost you…"

Eleanor frowned and stood up. She walked towards Theodore and spoke. "Oh, Theo… you could never lose me. I'm here for you." Theodore looked to the ground. "What if you really did…?" Theo couldn't finish the sentence. Eleanor slightly smiled. "Don't worry, Theo. I'm not going anywhere."

Theodore smiled. Eleanor hugged him, hoping it would help. Theodore hugged back. Soon they separated and went back to their beds. Theodore then had pleasant dreams.

OoOoOoO

_Simon smiled in satisfaction as he looked at his finished homework. He put his pencil away and turned to Jeanette, who seemed to be having a hard time. "You okay, Jen?" He asked and sat down by his counterpart. Jeanette didn't turn from her paper. "No… I'm not. This problem has been bugging me for the past ten minutes!"_

_Simon glanced at her sheet. "Need some help?" Jeanette turned to look in Simons eyes, and she smiled nervously. "Y-yea. I'd love some help." Simon was just about to say the problem out loud, when a boom interrupted him. Jeanette and he rose up into the air and started spinning furiously. Simon felt like he was going to hurl, when the house disappeared and he was back on the ground. _

_Simon's dizziness immediately vanished and he looked for his counterpart. "Jeanette?" He called. The purple clad Chipette was nowhere in sight. Simon nervously looked at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. _

_Simon decided to look around. He followed a small path, and soon saw a bright light. Simon quickened his pace and he burst through the light. Simon felt sudden pain everywhere, and he yelped and ran out of the light. Simon fell down an invisible cliff and landed in water. Unable to swim, the current took Simon away. _

_Simon gasped when he saw a waterfall. He tried swimming, but failed. He reached the cliff and flew forward instead of falling. Simon looked up and saw an eagle that held him tightly yet gently with its feet. Simon knew eagles ate rodents like him, but for some reason he felt completely safe in its grasp. _

Simon opened his eyes and stood up. He lied back down and thought of his strange dream. He glanced at his counterpart, who lied not far from him. He could tell she was awake, and she soon stood up. Simon unexpectingly called out.

"Sst."

Jeanette turned, and she saw Simon looking at her. She slightly smiled and walked towards him. "Hi…" She murmured. Simon smiled. "Hi. Can't sleep?" Jeanette nodded. "I've been having rough dreams." Simon agreed. "Me too. I just woke up from one, in fact." Jeanette sat down by him. "Do tell,"

Simon chuckled. "Alright, but it isn't that pleasant." Jeanette listened in as Simon began.

"I was helping you with homework, when suddenly we both were lifted in the air and spun around like mad. The house disappeared and I was now on the ground, alone. I was looking for you, when I saw a light. It turned out that light was hurting me, so I fled back, and ended up in a river. I saw a waterfall, but an eagle saved me."

Jeanette flattened her ears at Simon's dream. "Wow… that's sort of… out of the blue." Simon chuckled. "Yea, it is pretty weird. What do you think?"

Jeanette smiled. "I think you should stop eating snacks before bed." Simon and Jeanette laughed for a bit, and Simon then stated. "Well… we better get some sleep." Jeanette nodded and stood up. "Good-night, Simon." Simon nodded. "Good-night, Jeanette."

Simon settled down to sleep, when he suddenly heard Theodore yelp. Simon stood up and was about to go to him, when he saw his little brother already heading to Eleanor. He slightly smiled before lying back down again, forgetting his dream. What Simon didn't know was that it was a lot more than 'just a crazy dream'.


	6. Shadow

**This is a short chapter, sorry about that. But I didn't want to waste too many spoilers of Shadow's thoughts! Not to mention his past... :P**

**Chapter 6: Shadow**

Shadow returned from the forest, and he saw Crystal… alone. "Where are the puppies?" He asked. Crystal lowered her head. "I… I don't know. They… they disappeared." Shadow howled in fury. "What? You let them escape again?" Crystal shrunk to the ground. "Shadow, I-"

"You worthless worm! I should kill you right now!" Shadow looked down in Crystal's eyes that were filled with horror. He sighed and slightly softened his voice when he saw himself as a pup, with almost the exact same thing happening, except he had Crystal's role. "But I won't. You are still needed in this pack." Crystal looked relieved, but she tried not to show it. "Thank you, Shadow…"

Shadow huffed and turned away. "Gather the others and come back to camp. I'll be in my den if you need me." Crystal nodded and raced away in the dark woods. Shadow padded toward the camp, thinking to himself. "This is insane. How could she have let them escape again?" Suspicion flowed through the jet black wolf and he soon was back at camp.

Wolves swarmed around him when they saw his return. "Shadow! You're back! Might I ask where you were?" One of the scouts asked. Shadow turned to him. "Around." He answered simply before heading to his den.

Shadow lied down on his mossy/leafy bed. He thought about the stranger pups and chipmunks. _How typical a few chipmunks and puppies are working together._ Shadow then wondered on how and why they were at the wolf forest. _What are they doing here? Do they need to accomplish something? _

A flash-back hit Shadow as he remembered the time his pack- - well, at the time he wasn't leader yet, but he was still there- - had conquered this territory. He remembered when all the wolves drove the dogs out. His heart pounded as he realized something. _Those dogs that were driven out all those moons ago… those pups must be the leader's offspring! _

Now it all made sense. The pups wanted the territory again. _Not on their lives. What could a few puppies and squirrels do to a pack of wolves? _Shadow yawned and closed his eyes. He drifted off into sleep.

OoOoOoO

_Shadow ran around the forest, looking for some prey to hunt down. He smelled chipmunk nearby. The jet black wolf followed his nose, and soon he saw the same chipmunk that he took the power away from. He growled as the chipmunk started to mock him. Shadow opened his mouth wide and chased the chipmunk, who ran far from the camp. Shadow soon realized he was leading him out of the territory. _

_The jet black wolf skidded to a halt and let the chipmunk go. He then heard wolf howls, and he immediately realized his pack was being attacked. Shadow growled at the chipmunk before running back to his camp. _

_Shadow gaped in horror as he saw the same four puppies who fought with a bunch of other wild animals. Shadow gasped as a bunch of wild cats saw him and ran towards him, attempting to pin him down. Shadow was tempted to run, but he wasn't a coward. Shadow held his ground and bared his teeth. "I have the greatest power ever, fools! If you dare even try to hurt me, you'll wish you weren't born!"_

_The wild cats didn't seem to hear him. The slashed him, and he tried to slash back, but there were too many. The Alpha wolf saw his pack was running out of camp, calling retreat. Shadow howled in fury. "I'm the Alpha! I say when to retreat! Get back here, fools!" His pack didn't listen; they all ran out of the camp, and soon the territory. Shadow backed away from the wild cats, and one of the puppies hopped in front of them and faced Shadow. _

_The brown chocolate lab stared at him with pure hatred in its eyes. "You." Shadow glanced down at the puppy, feeling a bit nervous. "You killed my dad!" Shadow's heart started pounding as the wild cats hissed and slowly walked forward. Rylie spoke again._

_"We gave you a chance. Now it's too late. Because of your arrogance, you stayed. And now the penalty is death."_

_ "No… please…" Shadow whimpered. But it was too late. The wild cats pounced, aiming for his neck._

Shadow gasped and stood up from his bed, yelled out loudly. "No!"

He froze for a moment, before realizing it was a dream. The same dream he had a few nights ago. Before he ignored the dream completely, but it kept coming up to him like a shadow in the night. Shadow heaved deeply, and a wolf head popped from the den entrance.

"Shadow? Are you alright?"

Shadow sighed, gazing at the wolf scout. He lied back down heavily on his bed, realizing he was getting old. "Yes... I'm fine, Pine. I just had a dream, that's all." Pine nodded before leaving the den.

Shadow rested his head on the ground. _What is up with this dream I keep having? Is it the future? _He shook his head furiously. _Of course not! Those stupid pups couldn't harm or scare me with a few cats! _Shadow gathered up his courage and thought of the dream harder. The more he thought of it, the more he hated the puppies and chipmunks. Deep down though, he was afraid of them.

"That won't happen. I'll kill them," He growled out loud. "I'll kill them all!"

**Hey, just a random heads-up: If I say I'm gonna take a break from fanfiction, don't believe me. :P**


	7. Food and Springs

**Chapter 7: Food and Springs**

Pike, Rylie, Salty, and Copper ran through the forest, hoping and praying the wolves wouldn't find them. Rylie felt awful for Crystal; she would probably be in huge trouble. Even so, Crystal insisted they go on, so Rylie did it. For Crystal.

"Rylie! Look out!"

Rylie blinked in confusion then it happened. She gasped as she saw she was coming against a tree, and she was speeding closer and closer. "No breaks no breaks no breaks-" Rylie crashed straight into the tree. She moaned and stood up, shaking herself. Copper, Salty, and Pike ran over. "You okay?" Salty asked. Rylie smiled awkwardly. "Purrfectly phine…"

The four dogs once again set off, searching for the 6 chipmunks. "Where the heck are those guys?" Pike muttered as several hours passed. Rylie started panting. "We… need to find… some water…"

Copper sniffed the air. "Can you smell water?" Salty glanced down at the dirt, and Pike answered Copper. "Don't be ridiculous! Water has no scent!" Salty continued to follow some wet dirt as Copper and Pike continued arguing.

"Sure, you can! It couldn't be that hard!" Copper whined. Pike shot back a retort, but Salty wasn't listening. The chocolate lab examined the soil before racing forward. "Guys, I found an underground stream!" He called over his shoulder. Pike and Copper stopped arguing. They exchange glances, and Copper smirked cockily, while Pike just growled.

"C'mon, boys," Rylie said, walking between them to not cause a fight. Copper followed happily, while Pike kinda trailed behind. Rylie glanced at Copper and Pike in amusement; whenever they had an argument, Pike always won it. Today was different, though.

Salty turned to them as they entered a circular, cool place surrounded by bushes and trees. In the middle was a deep spring, which they were lucky, because springs have clean water. Rylie, Copper, and Pike rushed into the water and lapped thankfully. Salty watched them, and once they finished, he led them on and up.

Pike glanced at Salty. "Where are you going?" Salty turned his head over his shoulder without stopped. "We have to go now." Copper whined. "But this is the best place ever! Can't we stay?" Rylie interfered. "We have to find our friends before Shadow does!"

The pups were silent. Rylie glanced at them all, trying to read their expressions. Copper looked a bit guilty, Salty looked impatient, and Pike…

Rylie shuddered as she saw fear in his eyes. Pike was scared… but of what? What was there to fear? This is what Rylie didn't understand. She wanted to ask Pike what was wrong, but she knew Pike wasn't about to tell the truth.

Salty sighed after the short silence. "Rylie is right. C'mon." Salty led on, while Rylie and Copper followed. Pike was a bit reluctant, but he soon came as well.

OoOoOoO

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all were awake and now walking. They trotted through the forest, heading deeper into wolf territory. Theodore felt sick; he hadn't had anything to drink or eat in a while. Simon hugged his brother before making a decision. "Alright guys, stop. We have to find something to eat and drink,"

Alvin turned to them. "Whoa whoa whoa, but we were gonna-" Simon interrupted. "Look at Theodore! Look at all of us! We need food, Alvin. And water." Alvin was silent, so Simon went on. "I'll look for a spring, and whoever isn't that weak can look for some food. Bring a partner; I don't want us to split up again."

"I'll go with you, Simon," Jeanette murmured quietly. She didn't speak in days. Simon nodded. "Thank you. Let's go," The two bespectacled chipmunks walked off to find a spring. Alvin and Brittany didn't want to leave the two baby chipmunks alone, so Alvin decided he would look for food.

Alvin walked into the forest, making sure he wouldn't lose his way. He poked his head over a tree log and climbed on top. Alvin smiled in delight as something bright and ruby red caught his eye. Alvin hopped up to them, and saw the juicy-looking berries. Alvin gasped as he recognized those berries; Red Orbs. He stumbled as he felt pain inside of him. Luckily though, the pain quickly vanished.

Alvin groaned. "What th' heck was that?" He asked himself out loud.

"Alvin!"

Alvin turned and saw Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore below him. "Simon and Jeanette found a spring not far away!" Alvin sighed; he was very happy for that, but he didn't show his enthusiasm, which worried the three chipmunks. "Alvin? Are you okay?" Theodore asked. Alvin hopped down the tree log and quickly nodded. "C'mon, let's go to the spring."

Eleanor, Theodore, and Brittany exchanged glances before followed the red clad chipmunk.

Simon and Jeanette were already there and waiting for them. Simon smiled. "Hey, guess what Jeanette found? She found an entire grape vine!" Simon held up a vine full of shiny, purple fruit. The 6 chipmunks ate and drank thankfully. Jeanette got some more grape vines from a tree, and they all ate until content.

"I feel so much better!" Eleanor said, sighing. Theodore nodded. "I missed having a full stomach!" Simon chuckled. He glanced at his brothers and friends, who were chatting on happily. He then realized only one was silent, and frowned. "Alvin?"

Alvin shot a look at Simon, with no expression planted on his face. Simon started to sweat. "Is there something wrong?" Alvin shook his head and didn't speak. Simon cocked his head. If everyone but Alvin was talking, there was definitely something wrong.

"Alvin, you can tell me anything. I'm your brother; I'm here for you." Alvin blinked at Simon, and he finally let his emotions take way. "Simon… why can't life go back to normal? What happened to us to get in this mess? I hate this!" Simon was shocked when his brother started crying, but he felt bad for him. "I know… we all do." Alvin sniffed. "There's something I have to tell you."

Simon blinked. "What?" Alvin couldn't meet eye to eye with his brother. "Shadow's trying to take over me. I can feel it."

**I thank the guest called Abbie for this awesome idea of the last paragraph. Thank ya a lot, it's an awesome idea! Do you have a fanfiction account?**


	8. Alvin's New Power

**Chapter 8: Alvin's New Power**

Simon gasped in shock. "What? How's that possible?" Alvin tried hard to keep away tears. "I don't know. I think it's the power; Shadow took my power, remember? I probably still have some of it in me, but since Shadow has way more of it, and the power shares the same identity, he might be able to control me!" Simon was shocked that Alvin thought of this, but it did make sense.

"This is bad, Alvin. I don't know what to tell you…" Simon trailed off, worry overtaking him. _This isn't the least bit of good. What will happen now? If Shadow takes over Alvin… _Simon couldn't think of that. It was impossible, yet possible. _Alvin's right. What did happen?_

Alvin suddenly gasped. Simon jumped, and he started getting the feeling Alvin was hurting. But instead, he was smiling. "Simon, I just got a great idea!" Simon groaned. "Oh, brother…"

Alvin smirked in his usual cocky smile. Simon usually would hate it when Alvin did that, because he knew something was on his mind then, but this time Simon felt relieved to see it; he was afraid they lost Alvin forever. "If I still have power in me, maybe I can transform!"

Simon stared at Alvin as if that was the stupidest thing he ever thought of. "What?" He asked after several moments of silence. Alvin couldn't stop smiling. "Maybe I can transform! You know how I was an eagle? Maybe I can be something else…"

Simon face-palmed. "Great. What's next? You growing wings?" Simon widened his eyes as he heard a loud, eagle caw. Alvin smiled. "Yep."

Simon cocked his head. "I thought you hated being an eagle." Alvin frowned. "I hat**ed**. Now I don't! I can fly, and change back whenever I want!"

Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore raced over. "Simon, we heard an eagle-" Jeanette stopped as she saw Alvin, who gave her a goofy smile. Jeanette awkwardly smiled back before turning to Simon. "Do you realize the eagle is **right there**!?" Simon chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just Alvin."

The four blinked in confusion, and Simon explained everything. Alvin puffed out his now feathery chest. "I guess having a little bit of power left isn't too bad. Even if Shadow might be able to control me, I can still manage to control myself." Alvin suddenly flew up into the air. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoaaaaa!" Alvin screeched. "HEEEEEELP!"

Simon immediately realized Alvin was being controlled. "Guys, this could be bad. Run!" Brittany glared at Simon. "But Alvin needs-" Simon shoved her away. "Hide! I'll explain later!"

The 5 chipmunks climbed into a tree hole while listening to Alvin's cawing. "He's gone bizurk!" Theodore whimpered.

Alvin flew wildly in the sky, and he wished he hadn't turned into an eagle. _Hey… I can control my power, can't I? I'll change to something else… _

Alvin roared as he started falling from the sky in a tiger body. He thought fast, something with wings, and changed into a bat. Alvin swiftly flew to a tree before changing again. He was now a chipmunk.

He sighed in relief. Alvin glanced at his surroundings, and his tail drooped when he didn't recognize anything. Alvin fearfully looked left and right, when a shadow loomed over him. A jet black wolf smiled in satisfaction. "Hello, Alvin."

Alvin gasped and accidently changed into a wolf. He looked at his pelt in surprise, but took this as an advantage. "Ha! Sucker!" Alvin said cockily. Shadow snapped, and Alvin changed back to a chipmunk. He glared up at Shadow. "Ah, come on! No fair!"

Shadow smiled. "Life isn't fair. Learn to know that." He opened his jaws and got Alvin into his grasp. Alvin struggled and called out for help. Shadow remembered eavesdropping to Alvin and Simon's conversation, and tried to make Alvin silent, and unfortunately for Alvin, it worked.

The jet black wolf ran off into the woods, using his greater power to keep Alvin silent and a chipmunk.

OoOoOoO

Salty trotted on forward, with Rylie, Copper, and Pike followed closely behind. What Salty didn't understand was why they haven't found the 6 chipmunks yet; they couldn't have run far. He sniffed the air before halting, causing the others to stop as well. Rylie glanced at Salty nervously. "Is there something wrong?" She murmured.

Salty shook his head. "No, I smell something…" Copper puffed out his chest. "I bet I can fight 'em off!" Salty shook his head once again. "No, I smell chipmunk!" Copper straightened out. "Oh. In that case, follow it."

Rylie nodded hopefully. "There's a big chance it's our friends. Not many chipmunks live in this forest." Pike didn't say a word.

Copper smiled huge. "Good job, Salty! You found their trail! COME ON!"

OoOoOoO

Alvin stood still as a rock. Then again, he really couldn't move. Shadow must have been keeping him still with the power he took from the small chipmunk. Alvin tried to speak, but he couldn't do that either; Shadow must've had a tight hold.

The jet black wolf raced through the forest, and soon he slowed to a stop. Alvin realized he brought him to the wolf camp, and he now could move. Shadow dropped Alvin on the ground and placed a paw on his back to keep him down. Shadow growled, signing other wolves to come. "This chipmunk… killed our former Alpha…"

The wolves gasped in disbelief. "What? How?"

"He's only a chipmunk! This can't be possible!"

"Unbelievable…"

"The chipmunk must perish!"

Shadow put up a paw. "Hold on a minute. He'd be a good use to us." Alvin nervously glanced up at Shadow; he could now move and speak. "I didn't kill any wolf! I wouldn't kill anything!" Shadow pressed his paw down on him harder, making Alvin wince. "Lies! I saw him do it. He used his power to kill Alpha…"

_My power! _Alvin thought of something bigger than wolves, and he transformed to a bear. Shadow gasped in surprise; he forgot to hold the chipmunk's power back. Alvin roared in fury and wiped a paw at Shadow, just to get him away. A few wolves fearlessly jumped on Alvin, and he angrily tried to shake them off. He swiped a paw at them before running into the woods. While he ran, he changed back to a chipmunk. _Shadow's starting to get on my nerves… _

Alvin realized the wolves were now chasing him. Alvin tried to change to an eagle, but this time Shadow held his changing power back. Luckily for Alvin though, Shadow couldn't keep him still because he was already running.

Alvin hopped over rocks and climbed under logs. All he wanted to do was stay away from those wolves. He felt a wolf nip the tip of his tail, which hurt badly. He ran harder and faster, and soon he zoomed up the first tree in sight. The wolves stood at the trunk, barking furiously at Alvin. Alvin panted, trying to calm down. Several minutes passed and the wolves were still there.

"He killed Alpha! Don't give up; he has to come down sometime!" One of the wolves barked. Alvin saw they weren't watching him, so he hopped into another tree branch from a different tree. He did this again and again, until he was making a rhythm. Alvin smiled as he saw the wolves didn't even realize he was gone yet. _I'll be back to the others in no time flat!_

Alvin skidded to a halt as he saw something block his way. Alvin glanced up and saw something he thought they got rid of already. _Hector? _

**Thank you Abbie for the idea of Alvin being controlled from Shadow. I'm glad you enjoy this story. :)**


	9. Hector

**Chapter 9: Hector**

Alvin walked forward to the alligator. "How did you… get in this tree!?" Hector moaned; that's when Alvin realized he wasn't in the tree, he was on a fallen log next to the tree. He looked stuck. Alvin saw Hector staring at him intently, as if hoping he would help him. Alvin growled. "Don't expect me to help you, Hector; you tried to eat me and my friends before. I won't forget that."

The alligator made a sound that sounded like he was crying. Alvin tried to block it out, but Hector sounded desperate. Alvin growled. "I'm not helping you! It's not happening!" Hector cried harder. Alvin moaned. He unsheathed his claws and cut the branches that held him captive, making him free. Hector 'smiled happily.'

Alvin sighed before sheathed his claws again. "There. Now-" Hector hissed furiously and jumped forward. Alvin yipped and dodged. "Oh, come on! I saved your life for goodness sakes!" Hector started chasing Alvin, who frustratingly ran off. "Never trust a gator." He muttered.

OoOoOoO

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and Brittany all climbed out of the tree hole. Simon glanced up at the sky. "Oh, no… where'd he fly off to?" Brittany sighed in frustration. "This is crazy. You didn't explain to me yet on what was going on, Simon!"

Simon blinked. "Oh, I apologize! Well, you know how Shadow stole Alvin's power? Alvin still has some left in him, and because Shadow has a greater amount of power than Alvin, he can control him." Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore stared at Simon as if he was crazy. "Is it true?" Brittany asked quizzically. Jeanette interrupted. "Of course it's true!"

Simon nodded. "Shadow must've brought him to their camp… we don't have time for this…"

Rylie, Salty, Copper, and Pike poked their heads out of a bush. They smiled in delight as they saw their chipmunk friends. "Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Alvin!" Rylie yelped. The chipmunks turned and happily raced to the puppies. They all hugged, and Rylie counted them. She frowned as she realized they were one short. "Where's Alvin?"

Simon's tail drooped. He explained everything, and the puppies were silent. Salty sighed, staring at the ground. "We gotta do something." Theodore noticed the puppies were wet. "Did you find water?" He asked in excitement. Copper pricked his ears. "Yea, c'mon we'll take you to the spring!"

Salty opened up a bush and revealed the clean water. The chipmunks joyfully splashed around and drank, which Brittany enjoyed the water the most. "Finally, I can clean my fur out…" She murmured. After they took a swim, they all ate some food from the bushes and trees.

Brittany fixed her ponytail, and she smiled sweetly. "There. Back to normal!" She stopped when she realized her outfit was still stained. "Ugh! Almost normal…" Jeanette glanced at her sister. "Hey, at least you had some water and food! You'd still be dirty and hungry and thirsty if Salty, Copper, Rylie, and Pike didn't show up."

Brittany glared at Jeanette. "Don't get me wrong; I am thankful. I just wish I could change my clothes!" Eleanor gasped. "I know! Let's make flower dressed again! Like we did on the island!" Brittany also gasped. "That's a wonderful idea, Eleanor! C'mon, Jeanette, help us find some flowers!" Jeanette followed her sisters as they trotted away in the bushes. Simon, Theodore, Rylie, Pike, Copper, and Salty waited for the Chipettes to come back out. In a few minutes, they were finished and stepped into the open.

Theodore blinked. "Wow. Those are almost exactly like on the island." Simon agreed. "It's as if they are the same dresses." Brittany smiled. "I know, right? It's awesome. I feel so much better…" Rylie cocked her head. "What about your old clothes?"

Eleanor picked them up and placed them in a leaf-wrap. She took the leaf-wrap, grabbed a dandelion stem, and created a backpack. Copper wagged his tail. "Who knew you were so crafty?" Eleanor shrugged, smiling. "Well, it's what I do!"

Once they played in the water a little longer, they all walked off towards the wolf camp. Because of the joy of the food and clean water, the 9 companions forgot about the sadness of their friend being controlled from Shadow, the greedy jet-black wolf.

OoOoOoO

Alvin ran from the gator, feeling anger. "I saved your butt, dude! Why are ya trying to kill me?" Hector didn't respond; he kept running. Faster. Faster. _Faster. _

Alvin realized he couldn't take it anymore. He hopped up on a fallen tree, hoping Hector couldn't get him. What Alvin didn't know was alligators could climb fallen trees, and Hector raced up it towards him. Alvin gasped when he saw the log veered over a Cliffside. Alvin backed away as Hector slowly walked forward. The chipmunk closed his eyes when Hector zoomed forward.

Nothing.

Alvin dared to look when nothing happened. He saw Shadow attacked the alligator, and now they were fighting. Alvin watched in pure confusion. _Shadow… saved my life? _

Alvin shrunk down low as he watched the two fight. Shadow finished it from stomping on the back of Hector's neck, keeping his jaw shut. Shadow growled up at Alvin. "Go, while you have the chance!" Alvin stared at Shadow. "You…" Shadow growled more furious. "Hurry, I can't hold on much longer!"

Alvin raced forward without hesitation. He ran into the trees, and right when he did a bamboo cage fell over him. He realized he was now trapped. _Shadow… he set me up! _

Shadow released the alligator, who tried biting the wolf, but Shadow kicked his sensitive nose really hard, which caused the alligator to whine and focus on his nose. Shadow smiled evilly when he saw Alvin was in the trap. "Looks like our little plan worked."

Alvin growled. "'Our'?" Shadow gestured to a few wolves, eagles, and even alligators. Alvin stared at the creatures apprehensively. "You… you're hiring workers?" Shadow cocked his head. "What's 'hiring'?" Alvin shook his head. "Never mind. Why are you with a bunch of eagles and alligators? Are you working together now?"

Shadow laughed. "Does it look like it? What are you, stupid?" Alvin hissed but didn't reply. Shadow went on. "Hector apparently didn't agree to my plan, for he is hiding like a kitten would…" Alvin interrupted. "Coward!"

Shadow blinked. "Hector?" Alvin shook his head. "No, you. Coward!" Shadow growled. "I am not a coward! What makes you say that?" Alvin smirked. "Isn't it obvious? You need a bunch of dumb eagles to protect you!" A few eagles 'growled' from a 'purring' sound, and Shadow silenced them. "They don't protect me… they will be your jailer."

Alvin backed away to the end of the bamboo cage when a few eagles flew down to the ground and hopped closer to him. Shadow glanced at the eagles. "Don't eat him." He commanded strictly. The eagles flapped their wings in agreement and stood on top of Alvin's cage. He sat back sadly. What was to happen to him now?

**I'll update ASAP! :)**


	10. Trapped

**Chapter 10: Trapped**

Brittany glared at Simon when she heard him speaking to her sisters softly. It sounded like he was trying to comfort them. She butted Simon hard, and he glanced at her in shock. "Ow! What was that for?" Simon asked. Brittany gave him a cold stare. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone," Simon nodded slowly and followed the pink clad Chipette into some bushes. Once they were alone, Brittany started.

"Why are you stealing my sisters?" She asked in a demanding tone for him to answer. Simon blinked. "What do you mean?" Brittany stared at him. "You know what I mean! You keep taking them off and telling them everything will be alright." Simon flattened his ears. "I don't understand-"

"No, Simon! It's all you. How do you do it? Why do you do it?" Simon blinked. "Do… what?" Brittany softened her voice, and her eyes started to water. "I-I'm sorry… I just…" Simon stood up and spoke softly to her. "It's alright. What is it you want to know?"

Brittany turned to look at the bespectacled chipmunk. "How do you do it? How do you make them happy again? How can you comfort them so easily? Why can't I do that?" Simon slightly chuckled. "So this is what it's all about? You could've said something," Brittany shrugged, staring at the ground. "I was afraid to."

Simon smiled. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything. Well, it's kind of natural for me; I just know what to do in those types of situations." Brittany pricked her ears, listening in closely. Simon continued. "You can't lie to them to comfort, like saying 'everything's gonna be alright' when you don't know that. You gotta help them think on the bright side."

"Whenever Theodore has a nightmare, I always tell him they are only dreams and they will soon fade away from his memory. It always works on him, and it happens. If he's scared, I tell him I'm there for him and that I'll never leave him to do something alone." Brittany's mind trailed. _How come I never thought of that? I can't believe I never came up with it. _

Soon, Simon finished talking to her. After asking a few questions, Brittany apologized to Simon for her behavior towards him. Simon forgave her before they headed on back to the others.

Jeanette cocked her head at Simon, and he nodded, showing everything was alright. Jeanette nodded back before Rylie called them all to start moving again. They wanted to find Alvin before night came.

Brittany pricked her ears. "Howling!" The puppies and chipmunks all fell silent and listened. Then they too did hear the howling. Pike growled. "This way!" He raced into the forest a different direction towards the howling noise, and the others had no choice but to follow him.

Pike burst through the clearing and stopped. The others stopped behind him, looking around. Pike pricked his ears as he saw a bamboo cage with Alvin inside it. "Alvin!" He barked. The chipmunk whipped around, and he gasped. "Look out behind you-" A loud and deep growl interrupted Alvin's warning. Three wolves pinned down the puppies and two pinned the chipmunks.

Shadow ran through the clearing, laughing evilly. "We have them all! Nothing can stop us now!" The wolves howled along with their Alpha, feeling victory upon them. Alvin's ears and tail slowly drooped to the ground. He feared on what might come next.

Shadow smiled as he saw the puppies struggling without success. "Ha-ha! Keep struggling, it amuses me." He mocked them scornfully as they tried to get out, with a bunch of other wolves laughing. Soon they stopped, and Shadow told them all to bring them back to camp- - and Crystal was strictly told to walk besides Shadow, where he could see her.

Eagles flew down to Alvin's cage and grabbed on a few bars on the top before lifting it in the air. Alvin yelped in surprise and fear as he was now flying.

Soon, they were all back to camp. Several wolf scouts didn't hesitate to shove the other chipmunks and puppies in cages. Crystal walked over towards the cages, but Shadow blocked her way. "What? I wanna help," Crystal murmured. Shadow growled. "You think I'm stupid enough to believe you?" A few wolves growled too as they circled around Crystal.

Shadow bared his teeth. "You had them escape the first time. It's not happening again. Bind her!" The wolves shot forward and pinned Crystal down. They wrapped vines around her body so she couldn't get up or speak. Shadow smiled at her when they finished. "Take her to the way corner of the camp. I want two guards there as well."

"Yes, Alpha." A wolf nodded in respect before running off and getting two guards for Crystal. The two guards then brought the silver-blue wolf to the corner of camp, watching her closely.

Rylie, Pike, Salty, and Copper all glanced at each other in separate bamboo cells. "What will happen now?" Copper whined. Salty sighed. "All we can do is have faith and hope that we'll be able to make it out alive with everyone."

Pike growled. "Those no-good-for-nothing wolves think they know everything. They're not the law! Why are they doing this?" Rylie didn't say anything. She was thinking of the chipmunk's lives more than her own. She had a bad feeling they were all in danger.

Meanwhile across camp, 5 chipmunks were all in one bamboo cage because they were smaller and the wolves didn't want to waste any bamboo. Simon hugged Theodore while his little brother hugged back tightly, fresh tears in his eyes. Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany were all curled up together against the hard wall. "What do we do? Why are the wolves doing this?" Eleanor murmured. Brittany glanced down at her baby sister. "Ellie… this probably isn't the time, but I have to ask you something."

Eleanor wiped a tear away. "Ask away." Brittany inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Before, you were acting very snotty and rude. Why?" Tears streamed down Eleanor's eyes. "I'm sorry, Brittany! I'll do better, I promise!" Brittany gently shushed her sister. "You don't have to, Eleanor; you're already a perfect sister." Eleanor slightly smiled, and Brittany went on.

"I'm not angry or anything, just curious. If you don't want to answer you don't have to." Eleanor shook her head. "No, I'll tell you. It was because I was scared. I was scared for everyone and myself. I feared we would be lost forever, with no way of getting home."

Brittany stroked her sister's hair, remembered what Simon told her. "If you have enough faith, than you can do anything." Eleanor wiped tears and looked up at Brittany. For a few seconds she was silent, but then she grew a smile on her face. "You're right. We need to have faith." Brittany smiled as well. "That's the sister I've always knew!" The two hugged, happy to be sisters again.

It was all interrupted when a loud pounding sound came and shook the bamboo cage furiously. "Quiet down!" A wolf growled. Theodore gripped onto Simon even harder, and Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany all huddled closer together. Brittany saw Eleanor's scared face, and she tilted her head towards her. "Have faith, Ellie, no matter what."

**Thanks again Abbie for the idea of them all getting trapped. I will also use your other idea in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Read and review and I'll update soon. :)**


	11. Escape

**Chapter 11: Escape**

Alvin's bamboo cage was set down and the eagles flew up into some trees. Alvin looked up as Shadow loomed over him. "You will do everything I say," He murmured. Alvin growled. "I won't do anything you order. You're nothing but a greedy dirt-bag!" A few wolves gasped and Shadow growled. "Say that again, and I'll kill you." Alvin was silent. Shadow continued.

"If you don't do as I say, I will kill you!" Alvin huffed. "I'm not afraid of death." Shadow growled louder. "Fine, then. I'll kill your friends!" A few wolves howled in excitement as Alvin's eyes widened. He sighed in defeat. "What do you want from me?" Shadow paced around outside of Alvin's cage. "Open the cage," He ordered to a few wolves. The wolves immediately obeyed and set the bars down. Alvin zoomed out and growled up at Shadow. He felt himself changing into a wolf again.

Alvin finished growing and growled at Shadow. "Let them go!" Shadow laughed. "You can't make me." Alvin huffed. "I can, and will if I have to." He was surprised from how deep his voice got, but it wasn't as deep as Shadow's.

The jet black wolf glared at Alvin. He bunched up his muscles and readied his claws. Shadow bared his teeth. "If that's how it's gonna be?" Alvin shivered, knowing he couldn't defeat this wolf. Even though Alvin himself was a wolf, Shadow was way bigger and stronger than he was.

All the same, Alvin took this as an advantage. He raced under Shadow when the jet black wolf lunged. Shadow landed to the ground and skidded to a halt before whipped around, where Alvin ran as fast as he could to the chipmunk cages. A few wolves halted Alvin from blocking his way, so Alvin turned back towards the puppy's cages. He managed to avoid some wolves, and he slashed open a bamboo cage. "Go, go, go!" He howled to Pike, who's cage was now broken.

Pike didn't take a moment to hesitate. He zoomed out of the cage and ran into the forest, where two wolves chased him. Alvin slashed Salty and Copper's cages next, and they ran off in the forest as well. Alvin was about to let Rylie free, when something pinned him down.

Alvin cringed and looked up. Shadow smiled. "Looks like we've won." Alvin growled. "Not today!" Before Shadow had a chance to change him to a chipmunk again, Alvin kicked his legs up in the air and shoved Shadow off his back. Alvin opened up the bamboo cage, and Rylie ran towards the forest. "Stop her!" Shadow howled.

A wolf chased the chocolate lab, and stepped on her tail, causing her to yip in pain. Alvin watched in horror as the wolf was about to kill the puppy. "NOO!" Alvin screamed and lunged himself at the wolf. The scout glanced up, and shrunk in fear as Alvin toppled on top of him. He immediately started clawing and slashing, making the wolf howl in pain.

Alvin felt himself being ripped off the wolf and a ton of wolves crowded into him. Alvin howled above the wolf cries, "Rylie! Run!" Rylie took her chance and ran to the forest, no matter how much she didn't want to leave Alvin and the others. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran. "Have faith… have faith… how? All is lost."

Alvin felt himself shrinking, and the wolves soon were ordered to get off of him. Alvin transformed to his chipmunk self and he coughed in pain. Alvin looked up at Shadow, who smiled. "Not so tough in the real world, eh?" Shadow hit Alvin hard, causing him to fly across the clearing. Alvin picked himself up and tried to run, but he had no energy. He heard his brothers and the Chipettes screaming as Shadow lifted him from the ground.

Alvin inhaled deeply before falling limp. His brothers and the Chipettes scream in horror, and they all immediately thought he was dead. Theodore burst into tears as well as Simon, while Brittany cried just as much as them. Eleanor and Jeanette tried to help their sister, but it didn't work.

Shadow looked at his jaw in surprise. He placed the small chipmunk on the ground and blinked at it. Shadow sniffed Alvin, and he growled. "You think you can fool me, chipmunk?" Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes stopped crying and listened in. Shadow growled. "Well, think again!" When Alvin didn't move, Shadow poked him. The jet black wolf felt embarrassed, and he didn't know what death smelled like because he never experienced it before.

He blinked when a wolf scout walked up to Shadow. "Alpha, I think you killed him," Shadow sniffed Alvin again. "Then how come I can't smell it?" The wolf scout held a paw up. "Allow me," Shadow backed off as the scout sniffed Alvin's fur. He gagged in disgust. "Yep, he's dead…"

The 5 chipmunks once again broke into tears. Brittany grasped her sisters tightly. _But… he can't be dead… not Alvin…_

Shadow nodded in understanding, a bit disappointed. "Thank you. Put him by the others." The wolf scout nodded and picked up Alvin before setting him down beside the chipmunk's bamboo cage. Brittany, Simon, and Theodore reached their paws out and pulled Alvin closer to the cage. Theodore sniffed. "Alvin… I have faith in you…"

Suddenly Alvin's eyes flickered open. He scrambled to his feet and smiled sheepishly in embarrassment. Brittany beamed and looked away, squealing in joy. Simon and Theodore gasped. "You're alive!" Alvin nodded. "I know I am. I was the whole time! Sorry for freaking you out, I just had to save you in some way!" Simon and Theodore hugged their brother awkwardly, because the bamboo bars were in the way.

They broke the hug after several seconds. Alvin looked around while instructing them quietly. "I gotta get you guys outa there!" Simon nodded. "But how?" Alvin glanced at the bamboo opening. He made sure no wolf was watching when he stood on top of the cage and tried lifting the opening. It was too heavy for him, unfortunately.

"Try harder!" Brittany encouraged. Alvin heaved. "It's… harder than… _erf… _it looks… _arg…_"

Alvin soon gave up. "There has to be some other way." Theodore smiled. "I know! Change to a different animal." Alvin sighed. "I've already tried. Shadow's keeping it down for some reason; he probably doesn't believe that I'm dead."

Alvin looked around the bamboo cage. He gasped when he saw someone coming. Alvin jumped back to where the scout dropped him earlier and played dead. _I feel like a possum… _He thought in frustration as the wolf passed by. It stared intently at Alvin before he turned away and kept walking.

Alvin sighed in relief before getting up again. He searched around the cage, and he soon remembered something: His pocketknife! But, unfortunately, he didn't have it; from changing into all those different animals, he lost his precious knife. _Great… now what? _

Alvin started growling in frustration. Simon turned to him. "Is there something wrong?" Alvin kept growling. "YES, there's something wrong. If only I had my pocketknife…" Theodore gasped. "Oh! I have it," Theodore handed it to Alvin through the bars as if he was asking for a drink of water. Alvin stared at his pocketknife with widened eyes. He slowly looked at Theodore. "You had that the whole time?"

Theodore nodded. "Yes!" Alvin blinked, and his eyes were barely open in disbelief. "…and you never told me?" Theodore cocked his head in embarrassment. "I… forgot I had it…" Alvin sighed. "Whatever; thanks, but how'd you get it?" Theodore answered simply. "I found it on the ground when you changed to an eagle."

Simon nodded impatiently. "This conversation can wait! Alvin, get us out of here before the wolves come back!" Alvin blinked in confusion, and then he shook his head to clear it. "Oh, right! Just a sec…" Alvin took out the blade and started cutting one of the bars. It took only a minute or two when the bar broke off, making a racket. Alvin nervously gestured them to get out. "Go, go, go… hurry…"

Simon climbed out with Theodore first. Jeanette and Eleanor zoomed out, and Brittany (of course) took her time. "Hey, hurry up slow-poke! The wolves will come any minute now from the noise we just made!" Brittany glared at Alvin. "How rude of you!" Alvin started to sweat and his heart pounded. "Just. Go!"

Brittany huffed before running into the woods. Alvin closed his pocketknife and ran in the woods after the others, which was harder because he had to carry the knife in his paw. In only a second the wolves realized they were gone as well as Alvin, and they suspected the chipmunks took his body with them. "Hurry! If they brought Alvin's body with them, it'll slow 'em down. Go!" Shadow ordered and the wolves jumped through the bushes after them.

**Thank you Abbie again for the idea! **


	12. Unleashed Dreams

**Chapter 12: Unleashed Dreams**

Alvin stopped running when he remembered something. _Crystal! _He dropped his pocketknife, knowing it was a burden, before running back to the wolf camp. He hid in some bushes as a few wolves ran by, and he then went on when they were gone. Alvin saw the silver-blue wolf lying on the ground, bound and helpless. He saw the wolves that were guarding her before were gone, giving him an advantage.

Alvin, just to be safe, tried to change to a wolf, and it worked. He trotted towards her in the shadows and hissed. "Sst." Crystal looked up, and she saw Alvin. Her eyes widened, and she started struggling. Alvin then realized she thought he was Shadow. Alvin stepped out of the darkness, showing his scrawnier body and brown-cinnamon pelt. Crystal stopped struggling, and she seemed relieved, yet annoyed. Because she was bound everywhere, including her mouth, she couldn't speak.

Alvin walked up towards her and bit the vines apart. She widened her eyes in surprise when Alvin freed her. "Go, go!" Alvin whispered. Crystal stood up. "Why are you-" Alvin interrupted. "There's no time to lose! Run!" Crystal didn't move. "Who are you?" Alvin sighed. "Believe it or not, I'm Alvin. Now, run!"

Crystal blinked, and after a few seconds she nodded. "Okay, let's go." They both whipped around as a wolf yelled to them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Crystal and Alvin bolted away into the forest and the wolf chased after them along with others.

The silver-blue wolf was way faster than Alvin. "Wait!" Alvin cried. Crystal didn't seem to hear him; she just kept running. Frustration clawed in Alvin's stomach as he started shrinking. He was back to his normal form, and he kept running, now much slower than before. "CRYSTAL!" He screamed when something pinned him down. Crystal whipped around and saw Alvin pinned from one of the wolf scouts.

Fury burned through her as Crystal charged forward, howling her war-cry. The wolf scout holding Alvin glanced up at Crystal in fear as she started clawing him angrily. The scout howled and turned tail in fear, knowing Crystal was one of the strongest wolves in the pack. She glanced down at Alvin. "You okay?" She asked. Alvin stared at her in fear. "Y-you didn't have to do that… now Shadow's gonna kill you…"

Crystal nodded. "I know. We have to go." A jet black wolf burst through the bushes and growled furiously at Crystal. "You betrayer!" Shadow lunged forward, started a fight between the two. Alvin yelped. "Crystal!"

A light brown flash zoomed past Alvin. He blinked in confusion and focused on the creature. He saw it hiding in the bushes, staring at him intently. The creature stepped out of the bushes, revealing itself. Alvin gazed at it in shock. "Mom?"

OoOoOoO

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor kept running forward. They eventually realized the wolves weren't following them. "I… think we lost them…" Simon panted as they all stopped running. Brittany nodded. "Head count! Eleanor?"

"Here."

"Theodore?"

"Here…"

"Jeanette?"

"I'm here."

"Alvin?"

No response.

"Alvin?"

Brittany whipped left and right. "Where's Alvin?" Theodore turned back to the woods. "I don't want to lose him again!" The green clad chipmunk was about to race in the woods, but Eleanor stopped him. "We have to stay together, Theodore!"

Jeanette shivered. "What do we do?" Simon inhaled and exhaled. He glanced towards the woods, and he made his decision. "Guys, I'll go look for him." Jeanette disagreed. "But Simon, it's too dangerous!" Simon looked into his counterpart's purple eyes. "I can't abandon my brother." Tears fell down Jeanette's eyes and she slowly nodded in understanding. "Be careful, Simon."

"I will, Jeanette. I'll be back before you know it." Simon turned to the woods and hopped back to the darkness, just when night fell.

OoOoOoO

Rylie stopped running when she saw her brothers. "We gotta save Alvin and the others!" She barked. Rylie turned to get back to the wolf camp, but she stopped when her brothers weren't following. "Pike, Salty, Copper! Come on!"

Pike lowered his head. "It's too late, Rylie. They're goners." Copper sniffed. "We can't do anything for them now." Salty was silent.

Rylie stared at them in disbelief. "They **_will_** be goners if we don't do something!" Copper whined and didn't answer, unlike Pike. "It's too late for them! The wolves will most likely kill them! If we go back, we're gonna die too!"

Rylie stared at Pike as if he grew wings. "I never knew how disloyal you could be, Pike. These guys are our friends; if we don't do anything, they'll perish. Do you really want that to happen?" Pike didn't answer. Rylie growled. "What is wrong with you three? I'll go alone if I have to!"

Salty whined. "Don't, Rylie! The wolves-" Rylie interrupted, rage rising inside of her. "No, Salty! I don't care about the wolves! I care about my friends, and I'll do what it takes to save them!" Without another word, Rylie retreated into the woods.

_I can't believe they won't help me. What's gotten into them? _The more Rylie thought of this, the more emotional she got. She shook her head, trying to clear it. _I gotta have faith, no matter what others might say. _Rylie picked up the pace and flung into the wolf camp in only a few minutes. She widened her eyes and quickly hid in the bushes, and she was surprised yet relieved no wolf saw or heard her.

Rylie watched the camp closely, and she saw Alvin on the other side of the camp. She stared at his motionless body in horror. _Is he… dead?_

Rylie panicked, and she took a few steps back. "No…" She whispered. Her emotions tragically changed from horror to rage. "NO!" Rylie didn't care if she was being loud now. She ran off in no specific direction, blinded in bewilderment. Rylie ran into her brothers by accident and she snapped out of it. Pike ran to Rylie. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down!"

Salty sniffed Rylie. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rylie stared at her brothers emotionless. In two seconds, she burst into tears as her emotion came back. "Y-you were right. It is too late." Pike, Salty, and Copper stared down at her in surprise. "What? No, it's not! We saw them pass by here about 2 minutes ago. We were about to follow them, when you ran in our way."

Rylie blinked. "But… I saw Alvin…" Salty cocked his head. "Well, we saw them all running northeast." Copper hopefully looked at his sister. "We gotta go after them!"

Rylie lied down heavily and rested her chin on her paws. "I… I can't do it…" Copper, Salty, and Pike gaped. Copper was the first to respond. "Of course you can! You were motivated to do it before!" Pike nodded. "I don't understand, Rylie! What's wrong with you?"

Rylie stifled a chuckled of amusement; just earlier, the argument was said vice versa. She soon stood up and nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go."

The 4 puppies ran off into the woods northeast to find their beloved chipmunk friends. With every stride, Rylie went faster and faster. In no time flat she spotted Simon. "Simon!" She yipped in joy. The blue clad chipmunk jumped in surprise and soon smiled huge. "Rylie! Pike! Copper! Salty! You're okay!" The 5 friends all hugged for a decent amount of time.

"Why are you alone? Where are the others?" Copper asked, looking left and right. Simon's smile faded. "I came alone to find Alvin." Pike moaned. "Alvin's missing now?"

Simon nodded. "The wolves might've gotten him. C'mon!" Simon raced forward, and the puppies followed the small chipmunk.

In a while, Simon stopped running. "Shouldn't we have been there by now?" Pike asked, panting heavily. Simon worriedly looked around. "We must've taken a wrong turn…" Copper pricked his ears. "Water!" Salty did too. "I'm so thirsty, I could drink a whole lake. C'mon!"

Before Simon could stop them, the four puppies raced towards the water and dunk their heads in. After lapping a content amount, they lied down by the lake. "So good…" Copper murmured. They suddenly heard a crack, loud scream, and a splash. Rylie shot up when she saw Simon fell in the dangerous water. "SIMON!" She screamed.

Pike raced on the side of the river, and he saw Simon was heading down to the roughest part of the water. He saw rocks almost everywhere where the chipmunk headed. Pike bunched up his muscles, preparing to leap in after Simon. But someone stopped him.

"Copper, let go!" Pike growled. Copper stared at Pike with terror in his eyes. "I don't want Simon to die as much as you do. But I also don't wanna lose you." Pike stared at Copper as well for a few moments before turning back to the roaring river. He saw a small chipmunk flailing around helplessly in the water. "I gotta save him!" Pike whined.

Simon tried hard to keep his head above water. "HELP!" He screamed in fear. Simon and he gasped in horror when he saw a waterfall several yards away.

For real this time, he thought for sure he was going to die.

OoOoOoO

Alvin stared at his mother in shock. "How… why…" Vinny shushed him. "I missed you so much!" She pulled him into an unexpectingly hug. Alvin hugged back, but soon he remembered Crystal was in trouble. "Mom, I'm kinda in a hurry…" Vinny soon let go. "What brings you here? I thought you were far away in the mountains."

Alvin shook his head. "No, that's where you left us; I have a new life now. But I gotta go-" Vinny interrupted. "Are Simon and Theodore here too?" Frustration clawed in Alvin's stomach. "Mooooom… please listen! See those wolves? The silver one is Crystal, my friend. I gotta help her!"

Vinny grasped Alvin's paw tightly. "What did you mean by 'new life?'" Alvin growled. "MOM! Listen!" Vinny looked hurt. She let go of Alvin's paw and turned away. "Leave, then, if that's what you wish…" Alvin now felt guilty. "I'm sorry. But I have to help my friend."

He turned to the two wolves and realized Shadow pinned Crystal. "You will pay for everything you've done to me!" Shadow growled. Alvin changed form to an eagle and sliced Shadow's back, causing him to howl in pain. Crystal took her chance and ran for the woods, far away from Shadow.

Shadow growled and glared up at the eagle, and he immediately knew it was Alvin. "Y-you're alive?" He whispered. Alvin smirked. "You bet I am!" Shadow turned to the chipmunk on the ground, staring intently at Alvin. "Alvin… you're an eagle… how!? Oh, gosh… That's what he meant about new life, isn't it? Hun, stop flying! You'll hurt yourself!"

Shadow smiled. "So, this gal is your mother, eh?" Shadow took this as an advantage. Alvin gasped. "Look out, mom!" Vinny stared up at Shadow when he pinned her down. Shadow bared his teeth at Alvin. "I will kill her if you don't do as I say."

Alvin flew down to the ground and stared at Shadow intently. "Alright. I'll do as you ask. Just let her go." Shadow smiled. "Good…" Suddenly, Crystal howled and tackled Shadow to the ground. The jet black wolf easily shoved her off, and the two wolves fought again. Alvin flew straight towards his mother and grasped her with his claws. He gently flung her in the air and she landed on his feathery back.

"Oh, my goodness! Never do that again; I almost had a heart attack!" Alvin chuckled. "Sorry, mom." Alvin soared through the sky, when something caught his eye. Alvin gasped in horror when he saw his brother Simon caught in a river, heading towards a waterfall.

Alvin flew down on a tree branch, and his mom hopped on the tree. "Mom, I gotta save Simon! Stay in this tree until I get back," Vinny pouted. "But we just saw each other-" Alvin ignored her and flew into the sky. He spotted Simon again and came down like a rocket. Just when Simon was about to fall down the Cliffside, Alvin grasped him with his eagle feet before flying back to the woods.

Simon looked up and saw an eagle that held him tightly yet gently with its feet. Simon knew eagles ate rodents like him, but for some reason he felt completely safe in its grasp.

Alvin looked down and saw Simon, completely unharmed. He smiled happily. "You're okay, Simon!" Simon immediately realized it was Alvin. "Alvin! You saved me!" Simon gasped as he saw a tree in front of him. "Look out!" Alvin lifted his head and quickly teared out of the way. "Whoa! My bad!"

Alvin looked back down at Simon, and he shook his head. "Watch where you're going, Alvin!" The eagle Alvin chuckled and obeyed his younger brother. In a few moments, Alvin released Simon on a tree branch gently before transforming into a chipmunk. The two brothers hugged, and Simon felt a tear go down his eye.

"Simon? Is it you?"

Simon turned in surprise when he saw a female chipmunk standing in front of him. "Mother?" He asked. Vinny hugged him tightly. "It's you, Simon! I missed you so much!" Simon glanced at Alvin in confusion, but hugged back. "What brings you here, mom?"

Vinny broke the hug. "The real question is, what brings you here?"


	13. Betrayal

**Sooooooo sorry for the long wait, ya guys! I've been really busy. I'll try to get chapter 14 up as well today, but please be patient with me! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

Alvin and Simon exchanged glances. "It's a long story…"

Suddenly, four puppies burst into the clearing. "Simon! Are you okay?" Copper yelped. Simon smiled down at them, nodding. "I'm good. Alvin caught me just on time." Simon gestured to Vinny. "Meet my mom!"

Rylie, Copper, Pike, and Salty stared at Vinny as if she was a ghost. Simon and Alvin blinked in confusion. "Is… there something wrong?" Simon asked. Salty quickly shook his head, watching Vinny intently. "N-no, nothing's wrong… can I talk to you three for a minute…?" The two chipmunk brothers watching the four puppies walk off a few ways away before chatting quietly. Alvin looked at Simon, concern planted on his face.

"What's up with them? Don't they like me?" Vinny asked, sounding disappointed and a bit scared. Alvin glanced at his mother. "Of course they do! ...They just might need some time to get used to you." Simon glared at the puppies sternly. _How rude… _

Salty gathered his brothers and sis around in a circle, making sure the chipmunks couldn't hear them. "Guys, that chipmunk…" Copper interrupted. "…Is Vinny! I don't believe it!" Pike frowned. "So I guess it was true all along…"

Copper smirked at his brother. "Told ya," Salty growled, "This is serious, Copper! If Vinny is the Chipmunk's mom, than this could get ugly," Rylie whined. "What do we do? Alvin, Simon, and Theodore will be heartbroken if the omen was right!"

Salty inhaled and exhaled. "Let's try to forget about it. C'mon," The four puppies trotted casually back to the chipmunks. "Hello, I'm Salty. This is Copper, Pike, and Rylie, my brothers and sis. We're friends of the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

Vinny's ears pricked up in interest. "The Chipmunks and the Chipettes?" Alvin smirked. "That's right; my brothers and I have a band! Alvin and the Chipmunks," Vinny nodded intently. "So who's the Chipettes?" Simon smiled. "Follow us!"

Vinny, Simon, Alvin, Salty, Copper, Rylie, and Pike ran off into the woods to find the others. Simon skidded to a halt after several strides. "What? What's wrong?" Rylie asked. Alvin glanced around. "We can't be there already! We only went a few yards! What's up Simon?"

Simon turned his head this way and that. "Uh… I think we took a wrong turn somewhere…" Alvin face-palmed. "Are we lost again because of you?" Simon glared at Alvin. "Those were all **your **fault, one, and two, we're not lost. We can go back,"

Rylie turned to Alvin. "Can you change to an eagle and fly up there to see where we're at and possibly find the others?" Alvin shrugged. "Sure. Just a sec…" The chipmunk transformed from fur to feathers and zoomed up into the sky. Vinny watched in amazement. "I still don't know how he can do that…" She murmured.

Rylie lied down next to her brothers, knowing it could take a while for the eagle Alvin to get back. He never used his time sweet and short. Rylie pricked her ears when she heard movement in some bushes behind her. She sat up and sniffed around the leaves, wondering what could've caused it to shuffle. The bushes stopped moving when she approached, and Rylie just thought it was the wind. She turned back to her spot by her brothers, who looked at her curiously.

"Find something?" Pike asked. Rylie shook her head before resting her chin on her paws. "No, must've been the wind." Pike nodded in understanding and rolled onto his back, stretching his paws out. "I think I'm gonna go hunting today; we have to eat something."

Copper lifted his head. "Can I come with you?" Pike nodded. "Sure. You need to learn somehow," The oldest puppy looked up at the sky before sitting up. "We might as well go now. It looks like it'll rain soon." Copper nodded eagerly as he followed Pike into the woods. "Don't be long," Salty called.

Rylie yawned. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Salty saw this, and he started getting tired. The chocolate lab puppy curled up before going to sleep, and soon Simon did the same.

Vinny looked at the sleeping puppies and her sleeping son. She smiled before leaving the dream-land site, heading off deep into the woods.

Vinny skidded to a halt after several minutes passed; she reached the wolf territory. She strolled into an incoming wolf patrol, and she waved to get their attention. The wolves stopped moving and started growling at the chipmunk. "It's one of those stupid chipmunks!" A scout shouted. Another wolf shook his head. "No, it looks nothing like them! Too old,"

Vinny glared at them. "Excuse me bubs, but I have an appointment with your Alpha that I don't want to be late for!" The wolves all exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Uh… what do we do, Talon?" The brown-white wolf named Talon, who Vinny guessed led the patrol, nodded thoughtfully. "Lead her to camp. Let's see what she wants with Shadow…"

The wolves entered the camp surrounding Vinny. Shadow smiled in satisfaction. "Ah, greetings, Vinny. Come on in," Vinny smiled back. "Greetings, Shadow. You wanted to see me?" Shadow nodded. "Follow me inside my den," The wolves watched in confusion that Shadow was being so kind to the chipmunk. They started whispering to each other about it.

Shadow lied down on a moss-bed. "Vinny, I've heard that you were tossed out. Uncared for. Unwanted." Vinny sighed before nodding. "It's terrible, Shadow. I don't really want to talk about it." Shadow nodded. "I understand. Parents can be very bad these days," Vinny rested her head against the wall. "Mine were the worst," Shadow stood up. "And you are the worst."

Vinny stared up at the jet black wolf in shock. "What do you mean?" Shadow growled. "I know that you are the mother of those filthy rats! The one who can change species, the one with some black thing on his face, and the chubby one!"

Vinny backed away to the end of the small den, and she stared up at Shadow fearfully. "I know everything about you, Vinny. That is why I've brought you here." Vinny nodded, feeling a bit better. "So, what does all this have to do with me being a bad parent?"

Shadow turned away from Vinny. "Everything, Vinny. Can you not see it? Your sons think you've abandoned them. They have a new life now. You must get revenge on them." Vinny stared at Shadow in shock. "R-revenge?" She murmured as if it was the worst thing ever.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, revenge. I've experienced it more than you could imagine. It's time you have," Vinny slowly glanced up at Shadow when he continued. "You must show them who's boss!"

Vinny hissed, nodding. "You're right. They can't do this! I brought them into this world, and I can take 'em out!" Shadow smiled. "That's my girl. Come on! I'll tell you the plan."

OoOoOoO

Alvin soared across the dark sky, and he knew it was going to rain soon. He looked down at the trees, searching for his friends. Something caught his eye, and Alvin saw Theodore and the Chipettes. The eagle-Alvin smiled before zooming down towards them.

At first, the Chipettes and Theodore thought it was a real eagle. But then Brittany thought of it for a moment. "Hold on guys, relax. If it was a real eagle, it would be circling above us first." Theodore whimpered. "Then what is it?" Jeanette gasped. "Guys, I recognize this eagle. No other one has a 'Mohawk' like Alvin!"

Alvin landed and hopped forward. His feathers disappeared as he changed to a wolf. "Hey guys, it's me Alvin. Come on, I have to take you back to the others." Brittany stared at Alvin, her heart beating fast. "Oh my gosh, Alvin, you… you're a wolf!" Alvin cocked his head. "So?"

Brittany blinked. "So? SO!?" Jeanette sighed in frustration. "We don't have time for this, guys! We gotta go back to the others!"

Alvin nodded. "Right. Climb on," The Chipettes and Theodore felt slightly awkward riding Alvin's back, but it was faster than before because he was a wolf. Theodore clung on the tightest. "I missed you, Alvin," Alvin felt warm in the heart by this. "Me too, Theodore. Of you. I'm glad you're okay,"

Alvin skidded to a halt when he found two sleeping puppies and a sleeping Simon. "Simon!" Jeanette yelped in joy. The bespectacled chipmunk stood up in a flash. "What? What is it?" He looked around in bewilderment, but suddenly was caught in a hug. Jeanette immediately let go and she blushed in embarrassment. Simon chuckled. "Oh, hi Jeanette. Are you okay?"

Jeanette nodded, and she gestured to the wolf. "Thanks to this guy, yea." Simon blinked, staring at the wolf. "Crystal?" Alvin was taken by surprise. "What? NO! Simon, it's me, Alvin! ALVIN!" Simon smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Whoops."

Alvin glanced around. "Hey, where's Vinny?"

**Credit goes to the guest Abbie for Vinny betraying them all. What do you think happens next? Why is Vinny doing this?**

**Read and review and I'll update soon.**


	14. Destroyed Love

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy again. My schedule this summer is pretty tight! Please don't expect me to be updating very often, I don't want to disappoint you.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Destroyed Love**

"That's MOM to you!" The chipmunks, wolf, and puppies all turned around in shock when they saw Vinny trotting casually towards them all. "Mom?" Brittany repeated in confusion. Alvin nodded his head. "Yea, didn't I already tell you? She's Simon, Theodore and my mom."

Simon hopped towards his mother. "Where were you?" Vinny smiled. "Oh, just taking a little walk, my dear." Her gaze traveled towards the Alvin-wolf. "Alvin… can I have a walk with you?"

Alvin blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure mom…" Vinny smiled. "Perfect." Salty stood up. "We don't have time for walks! We gotta-" Vinny interrupted. "We won't be long! I just want to say a few words to him," Salty eventually agreed and they all watched as the chipmunk and wolf trotted away into the woods.

Vinny glanced up at her son awkwardly. "Dear, please change to a chipmunk like I remember you. You as a wolf freaks me out!" Alvin smiled sheepishly. "Ah, but it's just a lil' advantage for ya! I can fight off predators," Vinny shook her head. "Don't worry about predators here. Just, please do it? For me?"

Alvin sighed. "Alright then…" The cinnamon colored wolf started to transform. He shrunk into his usual body and looks and he continued walking with his mom. Vinny smiled. "That's better. Thank you, sweetheart." Alvin rolled his eyes. "Mom, don't call me that!"

Vinny giggled. "It's all a little fun, dear. Get in the game! Choose a side. The wolves or your friends." Alvin blinked in shock. He stared at Vinny as if she grew two heads. "What are you talking about?"

Vinny's tone suddenly got real serious. "I'm talking about sides. Shadow is waiting." Alvin stared at her a moment longer, before he suddenly felt sharp pain and blacked out.

OoOoOoO

Brittany paced around the clearing. "Where are Alvin and Vinny? What's taking so long? They promised not to be gone long! I hate waiting, don't they know that? Where are they? What's taking so long? They promised-"

"BRITTANY! Shut up and relax!" Pike shouted. Brittany stopped pacing and sat down heavily before crossing her arms, pouting. Jeanette leaned forward by her older sister and huddled beside her. "Brittany? I'm scared," Jeanette murmured. Brittany blinked in surprise. "Of what?"

The purple Chipette sniffed. "The wolves. The entire situation. Brittany, are we ever gonna get home?" The pink clad Chipette stayed silent for a few moments. She wasn't sure how to answer that. "Well… I honestly don't know, Jeanette." Jeanette started swelling up in tears, and Brittany then felt terrible. She hugged her little sister, hoping to calm her down. "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

Jeanette tried blinking back tears. "You don't know that!" She stood up and raced to the closest tree and climbed up, curling into a ball in a branch alone. Brittany turned to Eleanor, who sat down beside her. "Don't worry, Britt. Jeanette just needs some time alone." The green clad murmured. Brittany sighed and nodded. "I know. I just wish there was something I could do…"

Eleanor pricked her ears. "But there is. You can help her, Brittany. Guide her. Just like Simon did to us." Brittany felt anger rise inside her when she heard the word Simon. That anger immediately vanished. _What am I doing? Simon's my friend, not foe. He's only trying to help. _

Brittany buried her face in her paws as she realized Eleanor was right. "How am I supposed to do that?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer. Ellie sighed. "Be yourself. Follow your heart."

Brittany turned to look at her, but Eleanor left to go to Jeanette. She sighed before lying down, and she suddenly got a bad feeling in her that something was terribly wrong.

The puppies seemed to be the same way. Salty was pacing now, and Pike and Copper were whispering nervously to each other, while every once in a while looking around cautiously as if they were expecting something to happen. Rylie just sat alone in a patch of dirt, staring at the ground.

_I can't believe I dragged my chipmunk friends into this mess. I should've tried harder… _Rylie thought to herself. She had a deep feeling inside her that they wouldn't make it back home. _Why does this have to happen? Why couldn't we stay? Why are we even here? Why? Why? Why!?_

Rylie was tempted to blame her mother on all this. But she knew way better than that; her mother would never purposely get them into danger. _We have to have faith. Without it, what do we have?_

Rylie turned around and decided to be an example to the others from being strong. "Alright guys, it's been long enough. I suggest after we eat what Pike and Copper caught, we will go fetch Alvin and Vinny before heading into the wolf territory. I know what we have to do now."

OoOoOoO

Vinny dragged the unconscious chipmunk through the dirt and let him plop onto the ground in front of a jet black wolf. "I have him," Vinny said boldly. Shadow smiled in satisfaction. "Good, good… now you must go back." Vinny gaped. "That wasn't our deal! You said after I bring you Alvin, I get some of your power as a reward!"

Shadow raised a paw to keep her silent. "And you'll get your reward! All you must do now is bring me everyone else. I don't want anyone to try and save him." Vinny stared coldly at Shadow. "Let's see, four puppies, 5 chipmunks, and a partridge in a pear tree. Yea, this is so surely no problem to capture them all." She muttered sarcastically.

Shadow bared his teeth. "That's why we need to make a plan! They trust you, Vinny. You must take that as an advantage. You will tell them Alvin was captured and you managed to escape. That will lure them in, and I will have a wolf patrol ready to pounce." Vinny slowly nodded. "Yes, Shadow." She turned to the woods and left.

Shadow grinned. "This will be easier than I thought…"

Alvin stirred, and he placed his paw on his head. "Owww… what hit me?" He murmured. Alvin gasped in surprise as Shadow loomed over him. He suddenly started feeling very dizzy and weak. Alvin tried standing, but couldn't. He guessed Shadow was trying to get a hold of him with the power.

Alvin slowly looked up as he saw a brown flash. He gasped when he saw Vinny, heading away into the woods casually. "M-mom! I'm over h-here!" Alvin said shakily, but desperate. Vinny turned, and gave him a cold glare. "You are Shadow's now," The female chipmunk raced off into the dark woods and soon disappeared in the forest.

Alvin blankly stared after her. He felt tears starting to form. _This isn't happening… it can' t be…_ Shadow growled evilly. Alvin whipped around, his face wet with fresh tears. "What have you done to her?" Alvin asked, now starting to get mad. Shadow smirked. "She's under my power now, Alvin. There's nothing you can do about it."

Alvin fumed as he tried to stand up and attack Shadow. "Y-you can't do this!" Shadow chuckled. "Oh, but I already have. You see, because my power is a larger portion than yours, I can control you. And because Vinny is only an old fool, she can be easy to control."

Alvin gaped. "You can… control anything you want!?" Shadow sat down. "Anything I desire. That is, if whoever it is doesn't have enough faith and love."

Alvin shivered. "What are you talking about?" Shadow continued willingly. "I recently was practicing my powers, seeing what else I could do. A vision crept on and showed me that if someone lacked faith and love, they can easily be controlled. And once I discovered Vinny, I instantly knew she was perfect. I could tell just from in her eyes that she didn't care for you."

The small chipmunk tried to block Shadow out, not wanting to hear his poisonous words. "You're lying!" Alvin cried out. Shadow closed his eyes. "Am I, now? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Alvin felt weaker by the minute. And it wasn't because of Shadow.

He soon realized that Shadow must've been right. Vinny didn't love him and his brothers anymore.

**Oh, no! Is it true? Does Vinny not care for her sons anymore?**

**Thank you to the guest that goes by the name Abbie for the idea of Vinny leading Alvin to Shadow. By the way, you don't need to keep giving me new ideas anymore; I have it all planned out. Thanks again!**

**Read and review!**


	15. Shattered Faith

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy. And no, Abbie, I don't need any help; I have everything planned out. Thanks anyway!**

**On with the chapter!**

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor, Rylie, Pike, Salty, and Copper finished eating and set off to find Alvin and Vinny. "They couldn't have gone too far," Salty murmured. Pike chuckled. "Right… they've been gone for at least an hour." Copper pricked his ears. "I thought I heard a wolf howl!"

The puppies and chipmunks were silent. They strained their ears, trying hard to listen in. "I don't hear anything…" Pike muttered. Salty shushed him and pricked his ears even more. "I hear it. It's very distant. Probably a lone wolf," Salty murmured after several moments passed.

Rylie smiled. "No need to worry about it, then. Let's keep going," Even though the wolf was far off, Copper still had an uneasy feeling that something terrible was going to happen to them.

Suddenly a flash of light brown fur zipped out of a few bushes and crashed into Simon and Theodore. The two chipmunk brothers yelped in surprise and shook their heads. "Mom! Where's Alvin?" Simon asked. Vinny stood up, shaking her fur out. From the looks of it, she was in panic. "The… the wolves… they took him!"

Brittany growled. "Those good for nothing jerks! We gotta show them a lesson!" Vinny took a deep breath of air. "This way. He isn't in the camp; they took him to a wolf base," Rylie nodded. "Lead on."

The puppies and chipmunks followed Vinny deep into the woods. The trees seemed to get thinner and thinner. Salty started to feel uneasy and he whispered to his siblings, "I got a bad feeling about this… as if we're being led into a trap." Rylie blinked. "What? Vinny would never do such a thing!" Pike stared coldly at Rylie. "Or would she?" He asked quizzically. Rylie froze, realizing Pike and Salty could've been right. "Well…"

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore exclaimed. Rylie looked up and saw their chipmunk friend inside a bamboo cage. Alvin widened his eyes. "No, stop! It's a trap-"

Suddenly, tons of wolves jumped out of the bushes and surrounded the puppies and chipmunks, pinning them to the ground with bared teeth. Pike growled and bit one of the wolves' legs, who yelped in pain. Another wolf slammed its paws on Pike to the ground, keeping him down. "This one's a fighter!" The wolf growled, pushing hard.

Rylie turned and saw Vinny, unharmed and free. "Vinny!" Rylie yelped. "Help us!" Vinny smirked. "But helping you was the complete opposite of my plans, dear," Vinny murmured. Simon and Theodore stared at her in complete horror. "What do you mean, mom?" Theodore whispered. Vinny glared hard at the green clad chipmunk. "I am not your mother! Not anymore!"

Theodore flattened his ears and closed his eyes in fright. Simon growled at the wolves. "Leave us alone for once!" The wolf that held Simon down shoved harder. "Quiet, you!" Simon whimpered and kept silent.

Jeanette gasped. "Oh, no, where are my glasses?" She asked. The wolf holding her down cocked his head in confusion. "What are 'glasses'?"

Shadow came walking from the darkness. "So it looks like our plan worked, Vinny." Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Rylie, Copper, Salty, and Pike all blinked. "What?"

Vinny smiled. "Where's my reward, big guy?" Shadow grinned. "Here it is…" Shadow leaned down and put his paw up slowly. Suddenly he wacked Vinny in the face, causing her to go a few inches backwards. She landed in the dirt with a huff. "Foolish chipmunk," Shadow muttered as he turned to his prisoners.

"Tie them up and throw them in the cages." Shadow ordered. The wolves obeyed with no hesitation. Brittany struggled. "Let go of me and my sisters!" The wolf grinned. "And who's gonna make us?" Brittany growled as the wolves chuckled before throwing her, Jeanette, and Eleanor in a certain cage once they were tied up.

Simon and Theodore were tossed into another cage, along with Vinny. Vinny curled into a tight ball, whimpering. Simon and Theodore exchanged glances, and Simon slowly walked up to her. "Mom?" He murmured quietly. Vinny didn't move. Simon sighed and left her alone. Theodore whimpered. "What's the matter, Simon?" The blue clad chipmunk sat down. "It's best to give her some alone time." Theodore nodded in understanding, though he didn't want to. He wanted to talk to his mother again, no matter what she thought of him.

Shadow paced around Alvin's cage, the chipmunk scowling at him. "Why are you doing this? Just leave us alone! Find your own territory to live on!" Alvin hissed. Shadow laughed. "You're words don't effect me." Alvin growled. "Oh, yea? Well, I still have some power in me, don't I?" Shadow turned to Alvin in confusion. "What are you getting at?"

Alvin hissed. His body started to change, and Shadow jumped in bewilderment. He then got an idea. Shadow used his stronger power and kept Alvin a chipmunk. He lifted his head and spoke. "You, my friend, will be a perfect use for me…" Alvin stared at him with a look of uneasiness. Shadow gathered up some power before throwing it into Alvin, and the small chipmunk's eyes flashed red and immediately back to normal.

Shadow leaned forward. "Destroy them." He pointed with his muzzle to Salty, Pike, Copper, Rylie, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore. Alvin blinked. "What? No." Shadow froze in shock. "What? You were supposed to be hypnotized!"

The two rivals stared at each other for 2 minutes straight without moving. Shadow cleared his throat suddenly. "Well… this is awkward." The small chipmunk shrugged. "Didn't work out for ya. Thanks for the power, by the way." He launched himself into the air and changed into an eagle before flying away. Shadow lifted his muzzle into the air. "Curse you!"

Shadow glared at the captured puppies and chipmunks. He growled. "HE TOOK MY POWER!" One of the wolves flattened their ears. "Uh, Shadow?" The jet black wolf shot a cold look at him. "What?" He muttered darkly. The wolf shivered. "Alvin got away. And you kinda gave it to him."

Shadow went bizurk. "I KNOW, YOU FOOL! CURSE YOU!" The wolves all glanced at each other with uneasy glances. Brittany stifled a laugh. "Wow, what a hot-head." Jeanette sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. She couldn't tell what was going on because of her missing glasses. Eleanor sat beside her purple clad sister. "Don't worry, Jen; we'll be outa here in no time flat! I'm sure Alvin'll come back…"

Jeanette nodded slowly. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Vinny. I can't believe she'd do such a thing to Simon and Theodore." Eleanor sighed, keeping quiet. She cuddled next to her sister. "Well… all we can do is hope. Because Shadow tricked her, she might be back on our side soon."

Jeanette sighed. _I sure hope so._


	16. Plans

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry for taking FOREVER to upload another chapter. I just forgot about it a lot, and I also never really found the time to update. Well, here it is now. Read on!**

Alvin sored away, relieved to be away from the wolves. He smirked in triumph. _I have more power than Shadow! Now I can control him, right? _The only problem was, Alvin didn't know how to do that. _Oh, come on. If a dumb wolf can find out, so can I. It shouldn't be that hard._

The Alvin-eagle zoomed down, wanting to transform again to something big… something powerful. He hopped to the ground and slowly changed to a wolf. Alvin trotted across the grass towards the wolf camp, and he decided to try to fool Shadow to think he was a loner, wanting to join his pack.

Alvin's plan was ready to activate. All he needed to do was talk to Shadow now. He tasted the air, surprising himself from how wolf instinct kicked in so fast. Alvin jumped when a few wolves raced out of the bushes and surrounded him. He squashed down low, trying to look defenseless. One of the wolves sneered. "Look what we have here. A lone wolf!"

A silvery-blue female sniffed him, and Alvin recognized Crystal. Crystal widened her eyes as she detected his scent and identified who he was. Alvin's heart pounded. He silently prayed that Crystal would keep her mouth shut.

Alvin spun around when a wolf spoke. "We must take him back to Shadow immediately." The wolves flanked Alvin and forced him to walk forward. Alvin winked at Crystal, and she dipped her head.

In no time flat, they reached the pack. Alvin earned stares from stranger wolves, and he tried hard to keep down a growl. They captured his friends! Alvin stopped at the foot of Shadow, and he dipped his head in respect, though his claws itched to slice the jet black wolves' muzzle.

Shadow lifted his chin. "Who is this?" He muttered uninterestingly. One of the wolves bowed their heads. "A loner, we presume. We found him traveling in our territory." Shadow growled. "I have more important things to deal with than a helpless loner." With that, the black wolf turned to leave.

Alvin's heart quickened. "I heard about you." Shadow stopped. Alvin gulped, hoping his plan would work as he went on. "I… heard stories. Other wolves speak of how great and mighty you are… and I wanted to see if it was true…?" Alvin stiffened when he unintentionally ending in a question voice. He shivered, trying to keep calm as Shadow stared closely into his eyes.

"Where did you get this information?" He mumbled. Alvin tried not to panic. "Elder… elder wolves. I left my old pack and became a loner, wanting to find you." Shadow nodded in interest. "These elder wolves are very wise, indeed…" Hope rose in Alvin. "…but I have no use of you."

His heart sank. "But… but-!" Shadow interrupted. "Take him away! Make sure he leaves the territory." Alvin gasped as some wolves started snapping jaws at him. "You heard him. Scram!" Alvin, not wanting to get hurt, turned and retreated into the woods. Frustration clawed at his stomach. If they wouldn't accept him, he'd have to sneak in. _Time for plan B…_

OoOoOoO

Brittany stared at her feet. Her eyes gave away no feeling. She was numb with fear. The pink clad Chipette jumped as a wolf stomped toward her sister's bamboo cage. She hissed and guarded her sisters, but the wolf didn't take notice. He opened the cage and stuck his paw in, searching for the chipmunks. Brittany bit it, and the wolf yowled in pain.

Brittany turned to her sisters. "Run!" Jeanette and Eleanor didn't hesitate for a moment. Instantly the two girls rushed out with Brittany on their tail. The wolf tried to catch them, but they were too small and fast. The Chipettes managed to escape up a tree, with the wolves scowling below.

Jeanette breathed in relief. "We escaped!" Eleanor frowned. "What about Simon and Theodore?" Brittany and Jeanette exchanged glances. "Alvin would come, right? He could easily transform and save them." Jeanette said quietly. Brittany's eyes darkened. "Alvin would've been here by now. We can't just wait around for him."

Eleanor gasped. "You mean… he isn't coming?" Brittany gritted her teeth. "Selfish chipmunk. He doesn't want to get captured again. I bet he's enjoying himself right now." Jeanette placed a paw on her older sister's shoulder. "Don't say that, Brittany. Alvin's not like that."

Brittany hardly moved. "All the same, he isn't here. We gotta do something instead." Eleanor thoughtfully stared at her feet. "Maybe if one of us distract the wolves, they can race into the wood and get most or maybe even all of them away from the cages, and run up a tree. While the wolves are gone, two of us can help Simon and Theo escape!"

Jeanette's eyes lit up. "It's a brilliant plan, Ellie! So, who's the decoy?" The three girls were silent. Jeanette gulped as her sisters turned to look at her. "Why me?" She asked. Eleanor blinked. "It's just a suggestion. Jeanette frowned. "But I don't have my glasses. How will I see?"

Brittany nodded. "She can't be the decoy. It's either you or me, Ellie." Eleanor sighed. "I guess I'll go. I mean, it was my idea." Brittany smiled. "Thanks, Ellie. I give you good luck." Jeanette shivered and her younger sister climbed down the tree. "Be careful!" Eleanor nodded. "I will. Don't worry about me!"

Jeanette and Brittany held their breath when Eleanor started waving her paws in the air like a maniac. "Hey, you! Over here!" The wolves flashed around and blinked in shock as Eleanor started to mock them. "Come and get me, you big bullies! If you're not too fat and lazy to, that is." The wolves growled in fury and started barking after her. "C'mere, you lil' brat!"

Eleanor giggled as she teetered into the woods with the wolves on her tail. Brittany and Jeanette exchange glances and nervously gulped. The two climbed down the tree and headed towards Simon and Theodore's cage. Jeanette silently prayed every step of the way. _Please don't let any wolves come back anytime soon. And more importantly, please keep Eleanor safe. _


	17. Grief

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. I just thought the ending would be a great time to stop. That's right... cliffhanger! *evil grin***

**Read on!**

Pike, Salty, and Copper lied down in the dirt, surrounded by bars, while Rylie paced around them. They were thrown into a different type of cell than the chipmunks; theirs didn't have a bottom. Bamboo just surrounded them, with a roof.

Rylie started muttering things under her breath. "Stupid, selfish, no good for nothing, greedy flea-bag!" The chocolate lab puppy sat down with a plop and dug her claws in the ground. She would be happy to slice them across Shadow's face. _How dare him. He can't do this to me and my friends and brothers._

Copper plucked at the ground impatiently. "What're we gonna do now?" He murmured quietly. Salty sighed. "Honestly… I think there's nothing more we can do." Rylie stared at him. "Of course there's more! We aren't finished yet!" Pike inhaled and exhaled heavily. "We can't stop Shadow, Rylie. It's over now. We're goners." Rylie couldn't believe her ears. "You can't give up now! We are so close."

Salty lifted his head. "Close to _what? _What is there that must be done? What's the point of getting back dog territory when we aren't going to use it?" Rylie stared blankly at him. She turned toward Copper, who wouldn't make eye contact. Rylie trotted closely to her brothers. "There are dogs out there, guys. Helpless, homeless, hungry dogs. They need to get their rightful home back."

Pike, Salty, and Copper wouldn't look up. Rylie continued. "If you aren't willing to help take it back for them…" Rylie paused a moment before going on. "Then I will _alone._" Her brothers looked up at her helplessly. She just realized how weak they looked. She backed away, her tail drooping. "I'm sorry. But I gotta do this."

Rylie looked up as a wolf accidently tripped onto their cell. Rylie jumped backwards as the wolf bended some bamboo out of place without noticing. Rylie took her chance and raced through a small opening the wolf made. Before her brothers could follow, the wolf noticed the misplaced bamboo and put it back where it belonged before trotting to his normal duties.

Pike, Salty, and Copper stared longingly after their younger sister, who stared back from the bushes several feet away. She blinked before turning into the forest and running off into the darkness.

OoOoOoO

Alvin paced around a clearing, thinking deeply of what to do. He already thought of several plans before throwing them out. _It's hopeless. I'll never figure out a way to do it unseen. _Alvin's eyes lit up as a plan struck in his mind. _Then I won't save them unseen. _He quickly arranged a plan in his mind, before he smiled in satisfaction. _This one's sure to work. If it doesn't, then my name isn't Alvin Seville._

He turned to race back to the wolves, when suddenly a brown pelt flashed by and crashed straight into the Alvin-wolf. He yipped in shock and stood up, shaking out his pelt. "Rylie?" He widened his eyes as he recognized the puppy. "What're ya doing here?" Rylie shakily backed away from Alvin, who blinked in confusion. Then he remembered he was a wolf, so Rylie wouldn't know who he was.

"It's me. Alvin." Rylie froze, staring at him as if he grew wings. Alvin realized she didn't quite believe him yet. He shrugged and change to a chipmunk. "See? It's me." Rylie's gazed calmed and she sighed in relief. "Sorry. I wasn't sure." Alvin nodded. "I understand." He changed back to a wolf, signaling Rylie to follow. "C'mon. We gotta save everyone."

Rylie watched him go. "You've changed, Alvin." Alvin stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't turn to face Rylie. "What are you talking about?" He murmured so quietly he thought Rylie didn't hear him. But, she answered. "You aren't like you used to be. The mischievous trait of yours is gone. The fun-loving gleam in your eyes has vanished. You are suddenly taking everything seriously. I've never seen you be so quiet before." Alvin felt grief stab him at Rylie's words. But she wasn't finished.

"I've seen you at nights, Alvin. You always stare blankly in the sky as if something is bothering you. You hardly sleep. There seems to be something on your mind constantly… something terrible." Alvin frowned. Rylie obviously wanted to know what was wrong. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her.

He slowly turned to face the small puppy. He stared straight into her eyes. "Everything has changed, Rylie. It's been at the least a month, probably even over one. I can't stand those wolves. We've been hungry, thirsty, and tired. I've eaten something I now wish I never found." Rylie stared at Alvin intently, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"It's all my fault, Rylie. If it wasn't for me, Shadow wouldn't destroy everything."


End file.
